Welcome to South Park
by saQhra
Summary: CAP 12: Los cazadores del hada perdida. Adivinen quién secuestro a Morphine, qué es lo que están haciendo los shamanes ahora mismo y lo que les pasó a las Lily's.
1. Camino a la perdición

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo I: Camino a la perdición

La blanca nieve de las montañas de Colorado daban la bienvenida al sol mañanero, que después de una noche de intensa tormenta, salía a brindar su luz a los bosques de pinos y despertar a las criaturas que hallaban dormitando en sus cubiles.

Pero de entre todas estas criaturas que Dios ha dado vida y lugar en esta tierra, se hallaban cinco humanos, forasteros de tierras lejanas que habían llegado hasta este rincón de la gran Norteamérica, extraviados por haber elegido el camino equivocado.

-Bonito atajo que se te ocurrió elegir (¬.¬) -decía un chico de cabello picudo a su compañero de cabeza azulada- ¿No que eras bueno siguiendo el rastro de tus amigos, los animales?

-No me esperaba esto -le contesto el interrogado- Yo cómo iba a saber que los animales americanos eran diferentes a los de Hokkaido.

-Al menos los arbolitos de aquí son igual de lindos que en Japón (n.n) -decía un sonriente chico con audífonos en la cabeza mientras olfateaba las hojas de pino.

-Yoh, ya deja eso (¬.¬)

Los chicos que se hallaban aquí discutiendo eran Yoh Asakura, Len Tao y Horo Horo, junto con Ryu y Lyserg Diethel que hallaban tras de ellos indagando en unos mapas. Todos ellos eran shamanes que estaban en busca de la Aldea Apache, lugar donde se desarrollaría un torneo en el que se elegiría al mejor de su raza.

-Ya has encontrado algo, mi querido Lyserg -preguntó Ryu.

-Aún nada... -dijo Lyserg, quien usaba la radiestesia sobre el mapa- ...MOMENTO... el péndulo ya reaccionó -dijo al momento que el cristal señalaba a un punto en el mapa- Vamos venga a ver... eh... ¿eh? (O.o?)

Justo en ese instante un venado apareció en escena, lo que llamó la atención de Yoh y Horo Horo.

-¡Miren! Un venadito (n.n) -dijo el chico de pelo castaño.

-A ver... -Ryu se acercó también- ¡Qué hermoso! -lo miró con ojitos de corazón.

-Es un venadito como los que hay en Hokkaido -comentó el peliazulado.

-Este... hola... chicos... el péndulo... la Aldea Apache... -Lyserg trató de llamarlos pero ellos seguían viendo al animalito.

-No gastes saliva, Lyserg (-.-) -dijo Len- Ellos ahora están en su mundo.

El venado se fijó en esos espectadores que lo miraban de forma "rara" (en especial Ryu), así que por instinto comenzó a alejarse.

-Ya se va -observó Yoh.

-No espera, venadito -dijo Horo Horo al tiempo que sacaba unas semillas de su bolso- Ven, toma, está rico (n.n) -y le mostraba las semillas al animalito.

El venado vio las semillas, dejando de lado su temor se acercó a la mano de aquel sonriente chico que se las ofrecía; se acercó lentamente... más cerca... más cerca... hasta que...

-¡CUIDADO! ¡VA A ATACARTE!

-¿eh? -todos voltearon a ver de donde procedía dicha voz.

BANG BANG BANG... Tres balas de escopeta perforaron el cuerpo de animalito, derramando su sangre sobre la blanca nieve.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -todos gritaron histéricamente al ver este espectáculo.

Entonces el cazador, culpable de esto, se les acercó y muy cordialmente les preguntó:

-¿Se encuentran bien, amigos?

-¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE ESTEMOS BIEN SI USTED ACABA DE MATAR A UNA POBRE CRIATURA? -sollozaba Horo, sobre el cadáver del venado.

-Pero era necesario... -habló tranquilamente el cazador- estos moustros son capaces de sacarte un ojo con sus astas.

-De verdad (O.o?) oh, entonces... gracias señor (n.n) -dijo Yoh.

-¡YOH! -le gritó el peliazulado.

-Ya cálmate Horo Horo (u.u) todo esta bien, nadie salió lastimado -le consolaba el castaño dándole un abrazo a Horo como si fuera un niñito pequeño.

-¡YA SUÉLTAME!

-Pobre muchacho... quedó traumado -se lamentó el cazador.

-No se preocupe, ya se le pasará -dijo Len.

-Bien, entonces que tal si para pasar esta trágica experiencia, los ayudo en algo -sugirió el hombre.

-¿Si? ¿Podía llevarnos al pueblo más cercano? -pidió Yoh.

-¡YOH! ¿Acaso Eres un idiota? -le gritó el traumado Horo.

En eso Len le da un golpe con una rama que arrancó de un árbol, dejándolo knockeado.

-Así no molestará -dijo el chino Len.

-Uhmmm... pues si quieren que los lleve... lo haré (n.n)

-Gracias señor... ¿cómo se llama? -preguntó Ryu.

-Jimbo... para servirles.

-Gracias señor Jimbo -dijeron Yho, Len y Ryu.

-Pero se supone que debemos ir...

-Descuida, Lyserg, la Aldea Apache no se moverá -le calmó Yoh mientras arrastraba al inconsciente ainu.

-Bueno, pues...

Siguieron a Jimbo hasta donde se hallaba su auto, una camioneta negra militar todo terreno. Subieron en ella: Ryu en el asento de copiloto, Len, Yoh y Lyserg atrás, y Horo Horo en la parte del equipaje. Jimbo encendió el auto e inició su marcha a través del bosque.

-Lyserg, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó Yoh al inglés peliverde, quien tenía la vista concentrada en el camino.

-Creo que este es el camino que señalaba mi péndulo -dijo Lyserg, para luego dirigirse a Jimbo- Disculpe, señor, ¿a dónde nos está llevando?

-Pues a mi pueblo natal: South Park -constestó Jimbo.

-¿South Park? -perguntaron todos mostrando curiosidad.

-Sí, un lugar maravilloso donde encuentras armas por donde sea, la prostitutas son amables y las drogas, baratas.

-(O.o?)

El carro llegó a la carretera y de ahí continuaron su camino a South Park sin saber que eran observados desde lejos.

Continuará...

* * *

_(Niño prepárate)  
que vas sufrir,  
salte veneno,  
salte de aquí.  
Labios temblando,  
salte veneno,  
salte de aquí.  
Brincan los cuerpos,  
vas a sufriiiiiiiiiiir..._

Saludos a todos aquellos que estén leyendo este fic, uno de los primeros originales, extraído de lo más oscuro de mi mente WAJAJAJAJA.

Esta fue la primera historia que pensaba escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía dos problemas: Primero, la timidez, conociendo como es South Park, de seguro que este fic hubiera sido vetado, pero gracias al apoyo de los lectores que han seguido mis fics anteriores por fin logré sacarlo a la luz. Segundo, el más problemático, la falta de datos, siempre choco con eso cada vez que quiero escribir una historia (que no me sé el nombre del autor, cómo se llama cierto personaje, cuándo ocurrió tal cosa, etc.)

Si se pierden, sólo ubiquen esta aventura entre el episodio 29 (el de la montaña de hielo cuando Ryu narra cómo se hizo shaman) y el famoso episodio 30 ("El oráculo que fue robado").

saQhra

Agradecimientos por "Pérdida y recuperación del pelo de Len": Sakenne, otraotroyoiana, Andrea Nefisto


	2. SCHOOL OF FCK

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Claves para entender el "dialecto" surparquense:  
A... ... ... ... 4  
E... ... ... ... 3  
I... ... ... ... 1  
O... ... ... ... 0  
U... ... ... ... +

Capítulo II: SCHOOL OF F+CK

Eran las 7.00 de la mañana, hora de entrada en la Escuela Primaria de South Park, importante centro de enseñanza y fuente de valores civiles, humanos y patrióticos; lugar destinado a formar a los futuros ciudadanos de aquel gran país llamado Estado Unidos de América.

-HUELE MI PEDO, STAN -gritaba un obeso niño mientras corría por los pasillos.

-Maldito Cartman, c+l0gordo, no me ganarás -le respondió el niño con gorra azul y roja que iba detrás del anterior.

El niño gordo, Cartman, entró en un salón y se sentó en su asiento correspondiente; instantes después, Stan, el niño que iba tras él, entró y se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

-JA, te gané -le fastidió Cartman.

-Maldito hijo de p+t4, fue trampa -le encaró Stan- Tu hiciste que me resbalara con la cáscara de plátano que tiraste.

-J0d3t3, debiste darte cuenta por donde corres, lerolero.

En eso empieza a llegar el resto del alumnado. Entre ellos estaban un niño de gorra verde y otro con una capucha anaranjada.

-Hola Stan, hola Cartman -saludó el niño gorra verde.

-Hola Kyle -respondieron al saludo.

-ñofa fan, ñofa ñarfan -saludó el niño encapuchado.

-Hola Kenny -volvieron a saludar sus compañeros.

-¿Y Stan? ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo sobre historias mitológicas? -preguntó Kyle.

-Sí. Fue difícil, pero yo y Wendy estuvimos haciéndolo toda la noche.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? -preguntó Cartman.

-QUE YO Y WENDY ESTUVIMOS HACIÉNDOLO TODA LA NOCHE -gritó Stan en respuesta haciendo que todo el salón lo escuchara.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-jumjumjumjum (n.n) -se reía Kenny.

-(o/ / / / /o) NO ES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN, YO ME REFIERO AL TRABAJO.

-Sí. Stan tiene razón -dijo Cartman en tono sarcástico- él no aguantaría ni 3 minutos, porque de seguro vomitaría sobre el c0ñ0 de Wendy.

-Cállate gordo de m13rd4.

-Hola Stan (n.n) -saludó una chica de largo cabello oscuro.

-Wendy... bruarg -Stan vomitó a los pies de la chica.

-KYAAAAAAAA.

-Lo siento Wendy.

-Bueno no importa (n.n), por cierto ¿de qué hablan?

-furuñufuforufunifa -respondió Kenny.

-KENNY (o/ / / / /o) -Stan le da un coscorrón a su pervertido amigo- No le creas lo que dice, Wendy, nosotros estabamos hablando de los trabajos ¿verdad Kyle?

-Sí, y yo y Kenny ya hemos terminado el nuestro sobre el Rey Arturo -y sacó de su mochila un folder de manila con una muy bien diseñada portada en un marco colorido.

-Y yo también tengo mi trabajo de Stan y yo -dijo Wendy con su linda voz- Es sobre Peter Pan.

-¿Eh? ¿Peter Pan? Pero Peter Pan no es mitológico -opinó Kyle, el de la verde gorra.

-Pero Campanita es un hada, y las hadas son seres mitológicos que cumplen deseos -dijo Stan.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Stan hizo un trabajo sobre hadas -se burlaba el gordo Cartman- Stan es un maricón.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -el resto de los alumnos también se burlaba del inocente Stan, quien estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Déjalo Stan -le calmó su amada Wendy- Este gordo está envidioso porque de seguro no hizo su trabajo. A lo mejor se la pasó tragando y c4g4nd0.

-YO SÍ HICE MI TRABAJO -gritó Eric Cartman- Sólo que va ha llegar después.

Y entrando por puerta, llegó Butters (¡soy yo!).

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Butters -saludó todo el salón.

-Perfecto, Butters ¿ya leíste las tres partes del Señor de los Anillos? -preguntó Cartman.

-Sí, y-y-y me gustó tanto queeeee leí toda la saga dos veces.

-¿Y ya hiciste el resumen?

-¿Qué? ¿El resumen? No. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Ò.Ó) Maldito ahora que vamos a presentar -Cartman estaba furioso, necesitaba el trabajo para levantar su baja puntuación.

-Pero aún noooo llega eeeeel profesor.

Para mala suerte de Cartman, el profesor Garrison entró.

-Hola niños.

-Oh m13rd4 -el gordo estaba desesperado- Butters, escribe rápido un resumen, la biografía del autor, y toda la demás m13rd4. ¡RÁPIDO C4R4J0!

-JA Te j0d1st3 gordo -ahora era el turno de Wendy para vengarse por fastidiar a Stan- Si creyeras en las hadas y fueras bueno, esto no te pasaría.

-Niños, tengo una mala y una buena noticia que darles -les llamó la atención su maestro- La mala: la actriz Milla Jovovich no podrá hacer el papel de Juana de Arco en la Feria del Renacimiento porque está haciendo la película de Resident Evil. Y la buena: adivinen quién hará de Juana de Arco.

Los alumnos no contestaron.

-Vamos, intenten adivinar.

Silencio total.

-PUES YO, C4R4J0.

-Ooooooooooooh -exprezaron todos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? -preguntó Kyle.

-Uy ¡Qué egoísta eres Kyle! Judío tenías que ser -le regaño el Sr. Garrison- No te das cuenta de los beneficios que esto le puede traer a tu querido maestro, imagínate: están productores y buscatalentos, si veen actuar iré a Holywood y dejaré este p+t0 pueblo de m13rd4. ¡Qué felicidad! -y se pusó a imaginarse que estaba en una piscina tomando sol y bebiendo un trago exótico que le servía un mayordomo negro de 2 metros- Sólo por eso hoy tendrá el día libre.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -vitoriaron los niños.

-¿Y los trabajos? -volvió a interrogar Kyle.

-CALLA JUDÍO DE M13RD4 -se enojó Cartman, quien se mostraba desesperado.

-¡Es cierto! -despertó el maestro de su "fantasia"- Uhmmmmmmmm... Bueno, como no tendré tiempo para calificarlos... les pondré una "A" a todos ¿Les parece?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Profesorprofesor -Cartman levantó la mano agitadamente.

-¿Sí Eric?

-¿Yo también tengo buena nota? -preguntó inocentemente el insoportable gordo.

-Sí, Eric, tú también tienes una "A".

-Chevere.

-HEY, eso no es justo (ò.ó) -se amargó Kyle- Este c+l0gordo no hizo su trabajo y usted le pone una "A". Yo quiero que califique mi trabajo correctamente.

-Uy, está bien, trae acá -dijo Mr. Garrison con pesadez, porque él también quería salir de ahí- A ver... -hojeó rápidamente las cincuenta páginas a colores, Kyle y Kenny sí se habían esforzado- Te pondré una "B" ¿feliz?

-¡¿Una "B"?! NO ES JUSTO (ò.ó)

-La vida no es justa y menos para un judío -habló el profesor Garrison a través de su muñeco, el Sr. Sombrero.

-ñufumuruñufafafa (ò.ó) -criticó Kenny.

-Y una "C" a Kenny por insultar sexualmente a su maestro -le castigó su profesor.

-ñufa mafe-

Continuará...

* * *

_Al colegio no voy más,  
NI HUEVÓN.  
Que se queden con su m13rd4 entera_

Segundo capítulo al fin. Perdonen si los hice aburrir con la espera, lo que pasó fue que cortaron la luz y no podía escribir nada porque yo siempre hago todo en mi computadora casera, luego lo llevó en disquette y lo subo a través del internet público (cabinas o cybercafés). No es que no hallamos pagado... ... ... lo que pasa es que la conexión era ilegal jejejeje (n.n U)

Habrán notado también que este capítulo trató enteramente sobre el Stan-gumi, pero sólo fue para presentarlos. En el siguiente capítulo los shamanes ya habrán llegado a South Park.

Y gracias por dejar reviews, 5 en menos de una semana, por ese motivo haré algo que nunca había hecho: contestar los mensajes, sólo para aclarar algunos puntos:

Hisaki Raiden: Sí es verdad siempre es divertido como un hombre supuestamente viril se pone a gritar como niñita JAJAJAJAJA. Pero hay algo que aclarar: Kenny no es un mono, es un niño pobre que se abriga de los pies a la cabeza, y sólo se le veen los ojos y habla con la boca tapada, por lo que se le llega a confudir con un chimpancé.

Andrea Nefisto: Gracias por haber seguido casi todo mi camino de escritor. jejejeje... Pues sí, tenía que ser yo para inventar algo así, soy un diablillo. Sobre lo que me acabas de decir de la eliminación del fic de tu amiga, quizás sea porque ella usó el chat/script, siempre hay gente fastidiosa que aprovecha esto para causarnos problemas a los escritores. Y el problema de mi fic anterior, ya lo arreglé; lo que pasó fue que trataba de usar un código que me dejara usar caracteres especiales, pero al final se borraron todas las tildes y las eñes.

lavance: Gracias por haberte causado tanta risa, hasta aquí se oyó, ya casi me quedé sordo. Yo antes veía South Park, hasta que sacaron Locomotion, por eso de la censura. Si tú lo ves, debes estar mejor informada sobre lo que hay en la serie que yo; avísame si me equivoco en algo.

Tamao_Raven: Si te pareció kawaii el primer capítulo; no te ilusiones porque sólo fue el comienzo, espera a que los shamanes se encuentren con los niños.

Pilikita y Kororito: Que bueno que te guste South Park, a mí tambien. De hecho esta idea original simplemente nació de una pregunta que me hizo un amigo: "¿Qué tal si ellos se hubieran encontrado con algún personaje de alguna serie americana (Daria, Los X-Files, Los Simpsons)?" Y de ahí salió esta invención mía al ver el capítulo de la tormenta de nieve.

Por último, les pediré un favor: concédanme algo más de tiempo, porque ahora tengo que culminar unos trabajos de la universidad, por ese motivo no podré actualizar pronto esta historia.

saQhra


	3. Los espectros

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo III: Los espectros

En las afueras del pueblo de South Park, cinco jovenes de extraña apariencia bajaban de una camioneta militar.

-OK, chicos, aquí los dejo. Yo tengo que recoger armas de contrabando de unos amigos de la frontera.

-Gracias señor Jimbo -se despiden los shamanes, mientras el auto se va a lo lejos.

-Gracias asesino de venados (¬.¬) -se "despidió" Horo Horo.

-Wow Así que esto es South Park -se maravilló Yoh.

-¿Qué significa South Park, Amo Yoh? -preguntó su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru.

-Pues South Park significa... pues... pues... (n.n) Es el nombre de un pueblo.

¡PLOP! Caída anime.

-¡Idiota! South Park significa "Parque del Sur" -le encaró el chino Len.

-Pero ¿dónde está las personas? -preguntó Ryu.

Y en ese instante, sopló delicada brisa en señal de silencio.

-Esto es igual a esa película que vi -dijo el ainu- Esa en la que sale Milla Jovovich semidesnuda... Esa de Resident Evil... -entonces su cara se llena de terror- (O.O!) ¡SÍ! ESA DONDE SALEN ESOS ZOMBIES Y LUEGO LOS DEVORAN A TODOS.

-(¬.¬) ¡Si serás bestia! Todo el mundo sabe que los zombies no existen.

-(O.o?) ¿Y él ejército de zombies de tu familia, Len?

-Eh... pues... Es decir, que los zombies no existen en Norteamérica ¿te quedó claro Yoh? (-.-U)

-Así pos sí jijiji (n.n)

-Pero de todas formas ¿dónde está la gente? -siguió preguntado Horo.

En ese momento, Kororo, el espíritu acompañante del ainu, llama su atención señalando hacia un cartel pegado en una pared que decía: "HOY SE INICIA LA FERIA DEL RENACIMIENTO"

-¿Feria del Renacimiento? ¿Qué es eso? (O.o?) -preguntó Ryu. Y luego Len contesta.

-La Feria del Ranacimiento es un evento en el que los gringos se disfrazan y actuan como si estuvieran en la Edad Media, con caballeros, dragones, magos y todo lo demás.

-¡Qué listo es Señorito! -le alabó su espíritu otra vez.

-¿Una feria donde todos visten como caballeros? -se preguntó Horo- Apuesto a que habrá bellas chicas vestidas como doncellas -y luego empieza a babear mientras se fantasea a sí mismo rodeado de hermosas doncellas.

-Sí. Yo seré El Hidalgo Ryu con Espada de Madera.

-Y yo El Paladín Horo de Hokkaido.

-(¬.¬) Patéticos Ilusos.

Ajeno a todo esto se hallaba Lyserg, quien miraba a todos los lados de la calle, con todos los sentidos alerta en busca de algo que desde hacía tiempo lo perturbaba.

-Esto es muy extraño -pensó el peliverde.

-Tú también puedes sentirlo ¿verdad, Lyserg?

-¿Eh? -el inglés se volteó a ver quien le hablaba. Era Yoh.

-Hay gente con poder espiritual en este pueblo, por eso tu péndulo lo señaló en el mapa.

Lyserg se quedó sorprendido. Yoh no estaba tan distraído en aquel bosque viendo al venado, el chico cabeza de audífonos lo había escuchado exactamente.

-Sí, es verdad -le contestó el inglés- Hay gente con un alto poder espiritual en un grupo reducido. Quizás sean shamnes o sólo personas con el don de ver fantasmas.

-¿Y qué te preocupa? -preguntó Yoh con total calma.

-Pues... que tal vez corramos peligro.

-No hay problema. Si son shamanes inscritos en el torneo ya nos hubieran recibido con un duelo, pero en vista que nadie salió a nuestro encuentro, pues... prueba que sólo son personas con el don.

Lyserg sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, que parecían sabias. Pero después ambos centraron su atención en un extraño ruido proveniente de sus otros camaradas.

GRURURUURURURRRRRRRR

-¡Uy! Me ruge la tripa, ¿qué hora será? -Horo revisa su ¡reloj, en el que figuraban las palabras "Almuerzo", "Dormir", "Buscar chicas", "Fastidiar a Len", "Cenar", "Dormir" y que ahora las agujas señalaban "Desayuno"- ¡YA ES HORA DE COMER!

-Es cierto -le siguió Ryu- No hemos desayunado y nuestras provisiones se agotaron.

-Pero donde conseguiremos comida si las tiendas que vemos están cerradas -dijo Len.

-Descuiden, ya tengo la solución -dijo el chico del cabello castaño- Amidamaru buscará una tienda que esté abierta.

-A la orden, Amo Yoh -dijo el samurai apareciendo junto a él.

-Buena idea... ¡Bazon! -Len llamó a su espíritu- Ve y busca un restaurante que ofrezca desayuno chino.

-Lo que usted diga, Señorito.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Desayuno chino otra vez! (T.T) -se quejaba el ainu.

En otro lado, muy cerca de ahí, más precisamente al frente de una librería se encontraban los pequeños Kenny, Stan y Eric Cartman. Hacía media hora que había salido del colegio, y ahora estaban esperando a su amigo Kyle, quien estaba adentro devolviendo el libro del Rey Arturo que sacó.

-_Tengo más nota que Kenny... Tengo más nota que Kenny..._ -canturreaba Cartman.

-Ñe fu mafá ñe ñufe ña finfa (ò.ó)

-OYE... No te metas con mi madre (ò.ó)

-Cállate gordo, tú empezaste primero -le encaró Stan.

-Pero este maldito p3nd3j0, dijo mi mamá le chupa la p1ng4.

-Eso eso qué. Todo el mundo sabe que tu madre es una p+t4 y que se ha acostado con la mitad del pueblo.

-Ñon i fafá famfien.

-¡QUÉ! (ò.ó) DE ÉSTA NO TE SALVAS KENNY.

Justo cuando Cartman estaba por agarrar a golpes a Kenny, sale Kyle de la librería, totalmente enfadado.

-M13RD4... LOS DE LA LIBRERÍA SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE P+T4 (ò.ó)

-¿Qué pasa Kyle? -preguntó Stan.

-Esos p3nd3j0s me cobraron tirple multa: por entregar tarde el libro, por entregarlo en un día no laborable y por ser judío ¡QUÉ C0Ñ0 SE MANEJA ESA GENTE!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD _A Kyle le cobraron más... A Kyle le cobraron más..._ -seguía fastidiando el gordo.

-Gordo de m13rd4 (ò.ó)

-Ya bueno, fuera de todo eso, lo que ahora hay que hacer es saber cómo la pasaremos el día feriado -sugirió Stan.

-Pues yo me voy a los arcades a jugar House of the dead -dijo Cartman- Me gusta ver como les vuelo el c+l0 a esos zombies.

-Pues yo invitaré a Wendy a la feria -dijo Stan- ¿Tú que harás Kyle?

-Mis papás dicen que esas festividades no van con nuestras creencias -respondió el niño judío- Así que me quedaré en casa todo el día.

-Oh qué pena ¿Y tú que harás Kenny? -le preguntó Stan.

-Nafa (u.u) -contestó Kenny.

-Bueno, sino tienes nada que hacer, entonces me ayudarás a idear un plan para declararle mis sentimientos a Wendy.

-JA Vayan ustedes a hacer sus niñerías que yo me voy a jugar juegos de machos -les dijo el gordo de Eric Cartman al moment de irse.

-¡Qué mentiroso ese gordo! Seguro que se irá sólo para subirse en los carritos (¬.¬)

-Tienes razón Stan... Ya pues... Adiós... Yo ya me voy a mi casa -se despidió Kyle.

-Adiós Kyle -se despidió su amigo, Stan- Kenny... ahora ayúdame a planear una buena confesión para Wendy.

-ñifele ñe afan e añor

-NO LE PUEDO PEDIR QUE HAGAMOS EL AMOR (ò / / / ó) -se enojó Stan- No hasta que cumplamos los quince años.

Mientras tanto, Kyle iba por calle cabizbajo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Maldita sea! Siempre hay p+t0s que j0d3n sólo porque soy diferente a ellos... Pero ya verán... Se que hoy día será diferente, sé que hoy ocurrirá algo extraordinario.

Y tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que por la misma vereda andaba, o mejor dicho flotaba, un espíritu samurai de pelo pálido, o sea Amidamaru.

-Al parecer no hay ni una tienda abierta por esta calle. Tendré que informarle al Amo Yoh.

Kyle estubo a punto de tropezar con ese espíritu que venía en dirección opuesta sino fuera por que éste le advirtió a y tiempo.

-Permiso joven.

-Pase usted señor fantasma.

El chico de la gorra verde siguió su camino al igual que Amidamaru. Pero después de unos cuantos pasos, los dos se detuvieron en seco al mismo tiempo, lentamente giraron hasta verse el uno al otro.

Amidamaru miró fijamente a Kyle. Kyle miró fijamente a Amidamaru. Amidamaru miró fijamente a Kyle. Kyle miró fijamente a Amidamaru.

Y luego...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ese grito llegó hasta los oidos de los shamanes.

-¿Qué fue eso? -se alertó el peliazulado.

-Hay que ir a ver ¡Rápido! -ordenó Yoh y de inmediato se movilizaron.

Presa del pánico, Kyle corría a toda velocidad del fantasma, gritando por ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede? -se le apareció Bazon.

-Se-se-se-señor Hay un fantasma... un fantas... -Kyle fija su vista hacia abajo y ve que no el sujeto no tiene pies- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OTRO FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Y se fue corriendo y gritando en la otra dirección, hacia la librería donde todavía se hallaban Stan y Kenny.

-¿Esa no es la voz de Kyle? -Stan había escuchado los gritos.

-mifa -señaló Kenny.

-CORRAN... CORRAN... LOS FANTASMAS INVADEN EL PUEBLO -gritaba Kyle como loco pasándose de largo cerca a sus amigos.

-¡KYLE! ¡KYLE! ESPERA -Stan en vano trató de llamar la atención de su aterrado amigo- Vamos Kenny, hay que ir por él.

El pequeño Kyle corría despavorido por las calles sin prestar atención al llamado de sus amigos, ni a las señales de tránsito, ni mucho menos a la camioneta que iba directo hacia él.

BIPBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Continuará...

* * *

_It's gonna be  
A GLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORIUS DAY  
I feel my luck could change_

Hace poco recibí un correo en que me informaron del caso de una escritora de este website a la que le había injustamente borrado su historia, sólo porque ella había aprovechado el espacio para contestar los reviews. Todo esto amparado en una absurda nueva regla que Fanfiction .net ha puesto: "se prohibe contestar reviews".

Pero hay que aclarar que esta regla no es tan nueva como se dice, ya desde hacia tiempo que estaba otra igual que dice que las notas de autor "n/a" NO están permitidas. Sí, tal como lo veen, estas líneas que escribo y que ustedes, público lector, lee están PROHIBIDAS. Eso significa que el 80 porciento del todos los fics publicados en Fanfiction serían borrados. Pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso ni siquiera los administradores, ¿pero como es que ahora se enteraron? Pues por culpa de gente fastidiosa, que usando el anonimato de la internet, se crean nicks falsos y reportan historias ajenas creyendo que con eso le hacen un bien al mundo, o que recibirán el reconocimiento de las masas.

Ahora me relajaré un poco y (contra la voluntad de los administradores) contestaré los reviews:

Andrea Nefisto: A mi también me da risa Butters, tanto como me da rabia Cartman. El pequeño Butters hasta ese entonces no tenía mucho protagonismo, sólo hasta después de la muerte (definitiva) de Kenny adquiere importancia y notoriedad. Yo siempre pongo alguna canción que vaya acorde con cada capítulo (aunque la mayoría no conozcan la canción), en el primero puse "Cygnus... Vismund Cygnus" de Mars Volta y en el segundo, un tema de los peruanos Leuzemia. Eso del ataque que la censura cometió contra Locomotion me hizo recordar a los tiempos del año 2000, cuando Ranma 1/2 se estrenó en señal abierta... y luego lo satanizaron. Acá en Iquitos no contamos con Cable Mágico, pero en su reemplazo está Cablevisión San Juan, que sí transmite Locomotion.

lavance: No te preocupes, de hecho cualquiera puede ayudarme si me he saltado algún dato. Los shamanes no se perdieron, es que aún no llegaban a South Park, en este capítulo como te habrás dado cuenta marca el choque entre estos dos universos. ¿Se volverán amigos o enemigos? Depende que sigan leyendo (y yo escribiendo... jeje).

Sailor-chan: Hace tiempo que no recibo noticias tuyas. Por "chido" deduzco que se referirá a "bueno", "cool" o "bacán" como decimos acá en Perú. Esto es en realidad un croosover (no una parodia) entre Shaman King y South Park. Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú: quisiera hacer un fic de King of Fighters, pero me faltan ideas y datos y por eso no lo hago. Te deseo buena suerte en tus proyectos y gracias por la información que me mandaste.

MaryshkaGray: ¿No le encuentras concordancia a Shaman King con South Park? Bueno, hay infinidad de fics crossover con series que no tienen nada en común, por ejemplo uno de Yu-gi-oh con los Simpsons. Pero ahí está lo bacán, se trata de las cosas extrañas que pudieran salir de esa fusión. Ya dije que esta historia nació cuando vi el capítulo de la tormenta de nieve. Y aparte South Park es uno los epicentros de todo lo paranormal que ocurre en Estado Unidos.

AEREO: ¡MALDITO! No me importa sino te gusta, total no hubiese salido tan bien si lo hubiera hecho con Scooby Doo. Tú sólo estás picón porque deseas ver a Daphne.

Hisaki Raiden.: Gracias por explicarme lo del "mono". Las clave que se vieron en el capítulo anterior fueron para evitar que me censuren el fic (ya te diste cuenta de la cantidad de obcenidades que se dicen en esta serie), y eso de que Butters se leyera en una sola semana la trilogía entera del Señor de los Anillos fue para dar un adelanto de lo que se verá en los capítulos siguientes.

Quizás esta sea la última vez que les escribo estas notas de autor, porque de seguro no faltará algún bastardo que me reporte; pero no me importa, en otra ocasión publicaré el nombre del desgraciado que lo intente hacer.

Se despide hasta otra ocasión

saQhra


	4. Encuentros cercanos del tipo shaman

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo IV: Encuentros cercanos del tipo shaman

-¿Y dices que te vió? -preguntó el chico Asakura a su espíritu, mientras iban, él y sus amigos, en veloz carrera.

-Sí amo Yoh.

-Eso significa que en verdad hay gente con poder espiritual en este pueblo -indicó Lyserg.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, tendremos problemas -le habló Len.

-Lo mejor será explicarle a lo sucedido a ese niño -sugirió Yoh.

Y aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos. Apenas habían escuchado los gritos, corrieron hasta encontrarse con Bazon y Amidamaru. Ellos le contaron sobre el peculiar encuentro que tuvieron con el niño de la gorra verde.

Mientras tanto Kyle, se hallaba en un espacio oscuro, adimensional y fuera del tiempo. Su cuerpo flotaba, no sentía sus pies ni sus manos; mas su sentido del oído funcionaba aún, y éste podía percibir unas distantes voces femeninas, desconocidas para él: "¿Creen que esté bien?", "A ver, lo voy a averiguar", "¡Oye! No debes picotearlo con esa rama", "Con un golpe así dudo que haya sobrevivido", "Bueno, chicas, no hay otra opción más que que subir al auto e irnos ".

-¿Dónde estoy?... -hablaba Kyle en su mente- ¿Quién está ahí?... ¿Estaré muerto?... Si es así, ¿iré al cielo?... ¿Aceptarán judíos ahí?

En eso escucha una voz que lo llamaba: "KYLE... KYLE..."

-¿Qué es eso?... Parece la voz de Stan... Sí, es Stan...

Y entonces comienza a despertarse.

-Ayyy mi cabeza.

-Kyle, que bueno que estás a salvo -dice Stan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Justo en ese momento llegan los shamanes...

-Oigan chicos, MIREN -señala Yoh, al momento que él y sus amigos veen a los dos niños tirados en el suelo.

-Nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver... -decía nerviosamente Sharona- ellos salieron de la nada.

-No hay problema estamos bien -dijo Kyle- pero... yo pensé que iba a morir... ¿cómo puedo estar vivo?

-Es que Kenny se lanzó hacia ti justo cuando esa camioneta te iba a alcanzar.

-¿Pero dónde está Kenny?

Todos voltean a su vista a un lado. Y sus caras se llenan de horror al ver el cuerpo de Kenny que yacía en medio de la pista, inmóvil...

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡HAN ATROPELLADO A KENNY! -grita Stan.

-¡Hijos de p+t4! -insultó Kyle.

-(O.O!) ¡Cielos! -se alarma Ryu- ¡Qué educación reciben los niños de ahora!

Pero, de repente, el pie de Kenny empieza a moverse, después el pequeño comienza a a abrir los ojos y se levanta como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-¡Kenny! -Stan se acerca al niño encapuchado- ¿Estás bien?

-(n.n) -Kenny levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-¡Qué bueno! -se alivia Sharona- Por poco y creíamos que nos iríamos a prisión.

Después de esos momentos de tensión, los chicos caen en cuenta de con quiénes están hablando.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? -pregunta Len a las chicas.

-Pues los vimos que iban con ese cazador y nuestra líder sugirió que los siguieramos.

-(¬.¬) Gracias por guardar el secreto Elly.

-Perdón Sharona ()

-Y dime Kyle, ¿por qué corrías como loco? -preguntó Stan a su amigo- Te llamamos y no nos escuchabas.

-Lo que pasó fue que ví un par de fantasmas mientras andaba por la calle.

-(O.o?) ¿Fantasmas? Oh vamos Kyle de seguro fue tu imaginación -trató de calmarlo Stan.

-NO, fue real. Eran un samurai y un guerrero chino.

Yoh y sus amigos escuchaban esa conversación al tiempo que mantenían a sus espíritus ocultos dentro de sus mochilas y formaban un círculo entre ellos.

-Creo que no debemos decirle nada a ellos hasta que sea el momento indicado -sugirió Lyserg.

-Buena idea - respondieron sus amigos.

Volviendo a la plática de los otros...

-Pero es verdad, yo los ví -dijo con enfado Kyle.

-Ya basta Kyle, eso no puede ser cierto -dijo Stan mostrándose excéptico.

-Pues yo lo ví y lo voy a probar -dijo el niño judío an tes de irse más enfadado que antes.

-¡Kyle! ¡KYLE!... ... ... Espero que no se meta en problemas -dijo el pequeño Stan con algo de preocupación para luego dirigirse a los recién llegados- ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

-Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y soy un...

-¡Yoh! -le susurra Len- Recuerda lo acordado.

-Si es verdad... Bueno, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y soy un... un... un... turista japonés común y corriente jijijiji (n.n)

¡PLOP! Caída anime

-(-.-U) Yo soy Len Tao eeeee... turista chino y el puerco espín azulado de ahí es Hoto Hoto.

-(ò.ó) SOY HORO HORO... y estoy aquí por turismo.

-Yo soy Ryu con Espada de Madera -presentándose galantemente- Y él es mi querido amigo, el buen Lyserg Diethel.

-Eeeee... ¡Hola! -saludó Lyserg algo apenado.

-Pues yo soy Stan Marsh, el que se acaba ir era mi amigo Kyle Broflosky y por ahí está Kenny McCormick.

-¡Ñofa!

-(O.o?)

-Kenny dijo ¡Hola! -corrigió Stan- ¿Y quiénes son ellas? -señalando a las Lily's

-Chicas, la presentación -ordenó Sharona.

-Elly.

-Sally.

-Lily.

-Milly.

-Sharona.

-¡Las Cinco Lily's! -bromeó Yoh.

-(ò.ó) DEJA DE PONERNOS SOBRENOMBRES -gritaron las chicas.

-Tengo una pregunta -dijo Stan.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué el nombre de la rubia no termina en 'ly'?

-(¬.¬) "Otro más" -pensó Sharona

GRURURURURUURUR...

-(T.T) Ayyyyyyy mis tripas... Aún tengo hambre -se quejó el ainu-, y ya se me va a pasar mi hora de comer -mostrando su reloj.

-¡Oye! Ese reloj no es de verdad -señalo Lily al brazo de Horo-, es sólo un dibujo malhecho encima de tu brazo.

-Es que no tenía _plata_ para uno de verdad (n.n U)

-(¬.¬) ¡Qué fraude! -replicó Len.

-Oye, Stan-chan -llamó "amigablemente" Ryu- ¿Sabes donde podemos encontrar tiendas abiertas?

-Si tienen hambre pueden ir al centro de ciudad, de seguro allí sí hay restaurantes abiertos.

-Pues entonces iremos al centro de la ciudad (n.n) -dijó Yoh.

-Ya pues... y disculpen que los dejemos, pero yo y Kenny debemos buscar a Kyle y preparrnos para la feria.

-Ya... chaito (nOn) -dijo Yoh.

-Adiós y buena suerte -se fueron Stan y Kenny.

-Adiós y cuidénse -se despidieron los demás.

Un minuto después de haber pérdido de vista a los niños...

-¿Ya se fueron? -preguntó la lider de las Lily's.

-(¬.¬) Sí -contestó Len.

-(¬.¬) Entonces...

Sharona y las demás chicas se ponen en posición de batalla. Len, Horo Horo y Ryu también hacen lo mismo. Ambos bandos realizan su posesión de objetos y se preparan para la lucha. Los únicos que no participaban de la pelea eran Lyserg, Milly e Yoh, quienes veían la escena de forma confusa, apenada y divertida, respectivamente.

-¡A PELEAR! -gritaron todos.

Y justo cuando iban a enfrascarse entre ellos en un monumental enfrentamiento...

GRURURURURUURUR...

-(O.O U)

-Jijijijijiji Tal parece que ustedes tampoco han desayunado ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón -contestó Sharona bastante apenada- ¿Les parece si dejamos nuestra pelea para después de comer?

-Ya pues -contestaron los demás shamanes.

De esta forma llegaron a una tregua momentánea, el equipo de Yoh y las Lily's se embarcaron en la camioneta de las últimas, quedando un poco apretados. ¿Su destino? El centro de la ciudad.

Mientras en otra parte...

-¡Qué gente más extraña! ¿Verdad, Kenny?

-...

-Oye Kenny ¿qué te pasa?

-(n\\\\\n) Feo fe efoy eñamofafo -y sus ojitos toman forma de corazón.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Tú? (O.o!)

Continuará...

* * *

_A cualquier lugar, llévame  
llévame a cualquier lugar  
no se exactamente adonde  
solo llévame a cualquier lugar._

17 de julio, 15 de agosto, son casi un mes desde que dejé olvidado este proyecto, pero tengo mis motivos: primero, estaba cupado con los exámenes de la universidad, ¿saben ustedes lo que es Análisis Estructural? Segundo, no tuve mucha inspiración después de esto. Y tercero, mi hermana que me tiene controlado las horas que paso en la máquina.

Como ya me expliqué ahora pasaré a contestar reviews:

Andrea Nefisto: Ahora que has leído este capítulo ya te habras cuenta del secreto del reloj de Horo Horo. Siempre Kyle pasa malos ratos cuando lo molestan por su condición de judío, yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, por eso trataré de ser más amable con él. Por cierto Locomotion ha muerto, pero en su lugar han colocado Animax, un canal con puro anime, patrocinado por el canal Sony.

Afrodinique: Ese era otro dato que me faltaba, el nombre de la hermana de Stan, ahora ya puedo incluirla en la historia, gracias. Pero no voy a poner nada de Garrison/lyserg, no me gusta el yaoi y si pongo algo referente a la sexualidad de Ryu es por puro chiste, por bromear nomás.

Sailor-chan: Todos estamos metidos en esta lucha por nuestros derechos y eso es algo que no debe callarse, gracias por tu apoyo. Pero a la larga ya me estoy empezando a perder las ganas al usar este tipo de narración, ojalá el chat/script pueda ser permitido.

Tamao_Raven: Gracias por tu apoyo. Es verdad que esta ley no tiene sentido, ya que si se colocó el botón de reviews es para que los lectores den su opinión, y si los escritores contestan es porque toman en cuenta esas opiniones.

KAZUMI BLACK: Gracias por el review. Este es primer crossover gringo-japonés que he hecho.

A todos los que siguen esta historia les prometo que el siguiente capítulo vendrá la próxima semana a más tardar.

saQhra

_esta ves escoge tú el destinooooo ooo ooooooo  
esta ves escoge tú el destinoooooo ooooo oooo  
esta ves escoge tú...  
el destino._

PD: ¿Notaron que en este capítulo no hubo groserías excepto lo que dice Kyle? Esperen al siguiente y se sorprenderán.


	5. La mala educación

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo V: La mala educación

La camioneta tipo combi de las Lily's en la que iban también nuestros amigos shamanes aun proseguía su marcha a tranquila velocidad por el centro de South Park. Y todavía, tras la búsqueda de un buen restaurante donde desayunar.

-(T.T)¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos buscando comida? -preguntó Horo Horo sollozando por el hambre.

-Creo que una hora -contestó Lyserg.

-¿Por qué será que a toda la gente que le preguntamos no dan la misma respuesta? -preguntó Ryu.

-Tal vez están en sus malos días o no les gustarán los turistas, jijijijiji -le respondió Yoh.

Y de nuevo vuelven a escuchar la señal de hambre (GRURRURRURURURURRRRRRR), pero esta vez provenía del estomago de Len, quien se le notaba algo enojado y con una gota de verguenza.

-¡BASTA YA! -gritó el chino haciendo caso a la voz de su organismo- Yo hablaré con la próxima persona que veamos, se nota que ustedes no saben nada de diálogo.

-(¬.¬) A ver quiero verte nomás

Justo vieron pasar por ahí a una ancianita, el auto se detuvo.

-(¬.¬) Mira para que aprendas Hoto Hoto -Len se baja del auto a preguntar- Buenos días, señora.

-(n.n) Buenosh díash jovenshito.

-Disculpe la molestia... Mis compañeros y yo estamos buescando un sitio para comer, ¿puede decirnos a dónde ir?

-Claro, muchachito -le respondió la sonriente señora- Pueden... irse... al... c4r4j0.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MALDITA ANCIANA DECRÉPITA -y pateó a la pobre mujer.

-¡Esta juventud de ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritó la anciana.

Los demás desde el auto veían volar a la mujer por los aires hasta volverse un punto brillante en lo más lejano del firmamento.

-Esa es la sexta persona que habla de ese modo -dijo Lily.

-Y la tercera que mandamos a volar -le siguió Milly.

El joven Tao lanza un suspiro al aire como manera de aliviar su ira, luego se sube auto con sus demás amigos. Adentro Horo Horo lo veía con una sonriente cara de picardía.

-(¬.¬) ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? -preguntó el chino.

-XD Nada... sólo admiraba tu manera de negociar con la gente.

Ese último comentario molesto del ainu volvió a revivir la furia de Len.

-(ò.ó) YA DEJA DE J0D3R, P+T0

-VETE A LA M13RD4 CHINO C4BR0N

-(O.O!) -todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquellas palabras que jamás habían escuchado de las bocas de sus amigos- ¡LEN! ¡HORO HORO!

Los dos chicos recién se dieron cuenta de la tamaña magnitud de aquellas obscenidades.

-(O.O) Pero.. qué fue... eso... Len, disculpa por lo que dije.

-Está bibibibibien... Tú también discúlpame.

-¡Vaya la cantidad de m13rd4 que sale de sus bocas!

-(O.O!) ¡SHARONA!

-¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-Líder, hablas como una p+t4

-(O.O!) ¡ELLY!

-Ya dejen de hablar p3nd3j4d4s en frente de Milly -dijo Ryu tapándole los oidos a la niña.

-(O.O!) ¡RYU!

-¿Qué c4r4j0s pasa aquí? -dijo la pequeña destapandose las orejas.

-(O.O!) ¡MILLY!

-Con esa boca de r4m3r4 besas a tu mamá.

-(O.O!) ¡LILY!

-Lyserg, ¿por qué estamos hablando tan j0d1d0?

-(O.O!) ¡YOH!

-Creo que el ambiente de este pueblo provoca que hablemos como p+t0s.

-(O.O!) ¡LYSERG!

-¡Callen la v3rg4 o clavense una estaca por el c+l0!

-(O.O!) ¡SALLY!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PODEMOS SOPORTAR ESTO -gritaron todos.

De golpe el auto se detiene y todos sus pasajeros salen desesperados con dirección a la acequia más cercana para meter la cabeza y lavarse la boca con jabón. Cabe recordar que la temperatura a esas horas eran de 10º bajo cero, por ese motivo la mayoría acabó knockeada al chocar su frente contra el agua congelada; algunos despistados (Yoh, Elly y Sharona) por sacar la lengua, se les quedó pegada al hielo; y por último, Horo Horo, Len y Ryu que habían logrado romper la barrera superficial, no pudieron evitar que sus cabezas se convirtieran en cubos de hielo al contacto con el agua helada.

Sus espíritus acompañantes, que permanecían dentro de la camioneta, veían este triste (y estúpido) despliegue de idiotez humana con grandes gotas en la frente.

-Me dan pena los humanos -dijo Tokagero- (u.u) Cuando yo estaba vivo, igual decía obscenidades.

-Oigan ¿a dónde va ella? -preguntó Bazon al ver que Morphin se alejaba.

-Kokoroko kokoko -dijo Kororo.

-¡¿Qué se fue buscar un restaurante?! -exclamó Amidamaru algo preocupado, sobretodo al recordar los problemas que él y Bazon tuvieron con el pequeño Kyle.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un establecimiento de videojuegos, dos niños menores de 6 años estaban en un ¿inocente? juego shooting llamado The House of the Dead.

-Yeeeeeee... mira como le mato a ese zombie.

-¡Qué chévere!

Mientras en una esquina de ese mismo lugar, para ser más exactos, entre los cochecitos de bebitos, se hallaba un niño con excesivo sobrepeso.

-(n.n) ¡Esto me gusta!

Ese niño era Eric Cartman, el mismo niño que había dicho a sus amigos, en capítulos anteriores, que iba a jugar un "juego de machos".

-¿Ya me puedo subir al carrito? -preguntó un niñito que estaba esperando desde hace media hora.

-(ò.ó) CÁLLATE HIJO DE P+UTA -y le patea al pequeño.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAA -y el niño se fue llorando.

-XP Llorón.

-¡Hola Eric! ¿Qué haces?

-(O.O!) WAAAAAAAAAA Butters -grita Cartman al ser descubierto por su amigo en tan bochornosa situación- ¿Yo? Nada... nada... Tú no viste nada, me oiste -amenazó el gordo, aunque se le notaba algo de nerviosismo.

-Ah bueno, nooooo importaa; yo sólo pasaba de comprar más fichas para jugar con Timmy.

-¿Con Timmy? ¿Y qué están jugando?

-Un juego bien _bacán_ que está por ahí.

Butters guía a su compañero de clase hasta donde se encuentra su paralítico amigo Timmy. Él estaba rodeado por varios niños que lo observaban jugar en la nueva máquina de lucha que los dueños habían comprado en el mercado negro.

-(O.o!) ¿Qué m13rd4 es ese juego? -preguntó el gordo.

-Es la nueva versión 2002 del King of Fighters -respondió uno de los niños espectadores.

-Y ese niño lo hace muy bien los combos -dijo otro.

-GABORRRRRRRR -exclamó eufórico Timmy al ganar el juego.

-¡BAH! Si Timmy puede jugar eso, cualquier bebito lo haría -dijo Eric viendo a los demás como si fueran poca cosa.

-(ò.ó) ¿Ah sí?, pues queremos verte c+l0gordo -retó uno de ellos.

-Haré que te tragues tu palabras m4r1c4 -respondió Cartman muy orgulloso- Butters, dame tus fichas.

-Estaaaaaaaa bien pues -y le da las fichas.

Eric metió una ficha en la máquina, se puso en el segundo control y elegió a sus peleadores: un tipo militar con pañoleta en la cabeza, un gigante que cargaba una bola de acero y otro grandulón que tenía su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Gabor? -preguntó Timmy.

-(ò.ó) Sí, te vengo a retar para que vean lo simplón que es este juego.

-(n.n) ¡GABOR! -aceptó el reto Timmy.

Y la pelea comienza. Cartman presionaba los botones y movía la palanca frenéticamente. Mientras que Timmy (cuyos personajes eran: una niña de pelo morado oscuro con vestido rojo, un niño andrógino con pantalón blanco y una niña que lanzaba hielo de sus manos) se mantenía atento a cada uno de sus movimientos sin inmutarse demasiado...

Al cabo de diez minutos Cartman salía del local visiblemente enfadado, no sin antes llevarse una gran bolsa de pop corn que le robó a un niño de 5 años, esa perversa acción le ayudaría a pasar el mal rato producido por ser el centro de burlas de los demás niños.

-(ò.ó) ¡Maldito niño mongoloide en silla de ruedas! -y se lleva un puñado de palomitas a la boca- ¿Cómo pudo derrotarme? -y se come otra porción más- ¡Y TRES VECES SEGUIDAS! -come más- De seguro el control estaba malogrado.

Mientras caminaba vió un afiche de la Feria del Renacimiento, todo colorido y lleno de motivos referente a las novelas fantásticas de caballeros, princesas, dragones, brujos, hadas... Esto último le hizo recordar las palabras que Wendy le dijera en la escuela: "Las hadas son seres mitológicos que cumplen deseos"

-¡Bah! Todo eso es una m13rd4 -y escupe al afiche- Esa maldita novia de Stan hija de p+t4 cree en esos estúpidos cuentos baratos. JAJAJAJAJAJA Hadas... sí como no... JAJAJAJAJA

Y al instante en que se da la vuelta para continuar su camino a casa, sin querer fija su vista en la otra vereda, precisamente cuando una criaturita rosada revoloteaba por ese lado de la calle causando que el obeso niño dejara caer la bolsa de pop corn de la tremenda impresión que le causo esa visión.

-Un... un... hada...

Continuará...

* * *

_In pitch dark I go walking in your landscape.  
Broken branches trip me as I speak:  
"Just 'cause you feel it, doesn't mean it's there"  
"Just 'cause you feel it, doesn't mean it's there"  
_

Como lo prometí: el quinto capítulo en sólo una semana. Me fue fácil terminarlo, solamente me demoré dos horas; aunque, para ser sincero, sentí que este no satisfació mis espectativas y lo sentí un poco "plano". Pero como dicen: el público tienen la razón, por eso las críticas y los comentarios se los dejo a ustedes.

Terminado de explicar, pasaré a contestar los reviews (ya logré superar la marca de 13 reviews que hice con El arca de Len):

punkblondie7: Hay gran cantidad de fanáticos de South Park, yo también lo soy aunque ya casi no lo veo.

DaRk NeOn: Gracias por comprender mi situación, a veces las hermanas son así de molestas.

Tamao_Raven: Pues Kenny... bueno... aún no diré de quién está enamorado. La única pista que puedo dejar es que no es de Milly.

Esas son todas las repuestas que he colocado, pero quiero hacerles un pedido a todos los lectores: ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el nombre del niño en silla de ruedas que siempre gritar "GABOR"? Yo le puse Timmy, diganme si estoy en lo correcto.

saQhra

_En lo más oscuro, yo camino en tu paisaje.  
Ramas rotas me hacen caer mientras hablo:  
"Sólo porque puedas sentirlo, no significa que esté ahí"  
"Sólo porque puedas sentirlo, no significa que esté ahí"  
_

**Y no se pierdan el tercer capítulo de Akira (versión remasterizada).**

Si los administradores llenan de publicidad esta página, ¿por qué yo no?


	6. Lo que el viento se llevó

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo VI: Lo que el viento se llevó

En una de las calles de las afueras de South Park, el viento arrancaba con un afiche de una pared, jugueteaba con ese pedazo de papel para luego elevarlo por los aires. El afiche fue volando libremente hasta las montañas, a donde una mano enfundada en un guante la agarraba. El dueño de esa mano era un chico de oscuro pelo largo, que llevaba puesta una capa que cubría todo su torso. El sujeto en custión dió una ojeada al papel, luego una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostro, aunque leve despedía una sensación de arrogancia y quien lo viera se pondría a temblar de miedo, ya que el tipo era de un poder muy elevado.

-¿Qué es eso, Señor Hao? -preguntó un niñito morenito.

-Es sólo una de esas estúpidas festividades humanas, Opacho -dijo aquel chico llamado Hao.

-Oohhhhhhhhhhh -exclamó el infante- Pero entonces, ¿por qué venimos aquí?

-Porque sentí presencias muy poderosas... quizás Yoh y sus amigos deben estar aquí por la misma razón.

-¿Entonces vamos allá y peleamos contra el inútil de Yoh Asakura y sus amigos?

-No. No quiero tener otro encuentro con él por ahora -cosntestó Hao relajadamente- Tengo una mejor idea: Vayan y traiganme a los aldeanos que tengan poder espiritual -ordenó el shaman.

-Sí, Señor Hao -obedecieron sus demás súbditos, al tiempo que desaparecian junto con Opacho.

Hao se quedó ahí, sentado sobre una roca y pensando: "Yoh, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?"

Mientras Hao tenía estos pensamientos, en South Park Yoh lanzaba un estornudo.

-ACHUUUUUUUUU... Eo e al'ien e'ta hab'ando 'e mí -dijo el castaño con la lengua aun pegada en el hielo.

-No hable Don Yoh que me desconcentra -dijo Ryu, quien se preparaba para acertar un golpe y de esa forma liberar al shaman de los audífonos.

-(¬.¬) Cuidado Ryu... No vayas a dejarlo sin habla.

-Descuida Horo Horo, yo nunca he fallado -levanta su espada de madera- ¡AHORA!

Luego se escucha un fuerte golpe y se forma una nube de escarcha. Cuando ésta se despeja se puede ver que Yoh ya no está adherido al hielo ¡Misión Cumplida! dijeron sus amigos, pero la felicidad no les duró mucho, puesto que notaron un enorme chichón sobre la cabeza de Yoh, mientras éste tenía los ojos en espiral.

-Graaaaaa-a-a-acias Ryu.

En el auto, Sharona y las demás se hallaban ocupadas vigilando a Milly, quien estaba visiblemente asqueada y malhumorada por tener un jabón metido en la boca.

-(¬.¬) No entiendo en ¿qué va a ayudar esto? -pregunto Lily.

-Es lo que dijo Sharona, para corregir a la pequeña -dijo Sally.

-¿Y él por qué está aquí? -señaló la chica de las gafas a Len, quien también tenía una barra de jabón en la boca.

-Yo lo hago por voluntad propia -dijo el chino después de sacarse el jabón- No quiero que mi hermana ni tampoco mi madre se enteraran de lo que dije.

-¿Ya puedo sacarme esta m13rd4? -dijo la pequeña Milly sacando momentáneamente el jabón.

-MILLY, YA BASTA -le regaño Sharona.

-Pero tú también dijiste lo mismo, eso no es justo (T.T)

-Yo soy mayor. Y esas cosas suelen pasar.

-(T.T) BUAAAAAAAAAAAA

-CÁLLATE -y le vuelven a meter el jabón.

Por otra parte, Lyserg se hallaba buscando a su hada, no la había visto desde que se golpeó (estúpidamente) la cabeza contra el hielo. Y justo cuando se estaba preocupando más, ella apareció.

-Morphin... ¿Dónde has estado? -la voz del inglés sonaba algo severo- Sabes que no debes andar por ahí, exponiéndote a que te vean.

La pequeña hada se mostraba muy apenaba por su falta.

-Pero... -Lyserg se puso más calmado- ya me explicaron que lo hiciste por ayudarnos, así que ya no importa, vamonos con los demás.

Pero lo que Lyserg no sabía era, que desde un oscuro callejón, unos ojos malévolos lo observaba a él y a Morphin, como un ave de rapiña a su presa.

-(ò.ó) ¡M13rd4! Se la llevó.

De vuelta al grupo de shamanes, Yoh, con una curita sobre su chichón, vió llegar a su amigo.

-Lyserg, iremos a buscar de nuevo ¿vienes con nosotros? -preguntó el castaño.

-Claro... ¿Y tú, Len? -preguntó el peliverde.

-(u.u) Yo me quedaré aquí a seguir con mi tratamiento -contestó el chino sacándose el jabón- Traigame algo de comer al regresar.

-(¬.¬) Claro señorito, ¿algo más? -le molestó el ainu.

-(T.T) BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Príncipe Lyserg, no me deje con estas r4m3r4s.

-MILLYYYYYYYYYYYY (ò.ó) -le regañaron las chicas.

-(-.-U) Creo que hay que salir de este pueblo cuanto antes -se dijo a sí mismo el chico inglés.

Dejaron entonces a Len junto con las chicas, luego ocultaron a sus espíritus dentro de sus equipajes por seguridad, de esa forma no tendrían problemas. Mientras que por otra de las calles de South Park, Kyle y Stan iban caminando tranquilamente con rumbo hacia la feria.

-Oye Kyle.

-¿Si Stan? Dime.

-¿No habías dicho que tus padres no te permitirían ir a la feria?

-Al comienzo se negaron a darme permiso, pero luego les expliqué que era para realizar un trabajo del colegio. Y se la creyeron.

-Yyyyyyy... ¿por qué traiste a tu hermanito Ike? -señaló al pequeño que iba llevado de la mano del niño judío.

-Agugú -dijo el bebé bastante estusiasmado.

-Mis padres me dijeron que lo llevara para que Ike aprendiera que lo que son las obligaciones escolares. Aunque más bien creo que lo hicieron por j0d3rm3 los planes.

-¿Qué planes? -preguntó muy curioso Stan.

-Pue sprobar la existencia de esos fantasmas. Estoy seguro que ellos deben estar en la feria.

-(u.u) Ay Kyle... Aun insiste con eso.

-Yo te juro que los ví -se enfadó Kyle.

-Está bien, lo que digas -le calmó su amigo.

Continuaron andando por la calle hasta llegar a una esquina. Al momento de doblar se toparon con los shamanes.

-(o.o!) Oh Stan eres tú ¡Hola! -saludó Yoh.

-Yoh... ¡Hola! -devolvió el saludo.

-Son ustedes... ¡Hola! -saludó Kyle.

-¡Hola Kyle! -saludaron los demás.

-¡Qué lindo niño! -exclamó Ryu- ¿Quién es?

-Es mi hermanito Ike -contestó Kyle.

-(n.n) ¡Qué tierno es! ¿Lo puedo cargar?

-Uhm... Ya pues -dijo Kyle, algo desconfiado.

-Hola, pequeño... cuchicuchi -lo toma en brazos y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

El pequeñín empieza a reirse de lo lindo, pero después de rato deja escapar un ruido muy extraño (PRRRRRUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFf) seguido de un pestilente olor.

-(n.n) Pupú

-(ò.ó) ¡IKE! Te volviste a c4g4r -lo reprendió su hermano mayor.

Kyle agarra a su hermano de los brazos de Ryu, quien se hallaba en suelo petrificado. Los demás chicos tampoco se salvaron de aquel "ataque" bacteriológico.

-Creo que voy morir -dijo Lyserg, con la cara tan verde como su cabello.

-(T.T) ¡Mi nariz! -lloraba Yoh- Ya no podré usarla más.

-(T.T) Moriré sin haber novia ni desayuno -decía Horo Horo, tirándose al suelo dramáticamente.

-Ya van a ser las 10 de la mañana, ¿y aún siguen buscando dónde comer? -preguntó Stan.

-(T.T) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -contestaron patéticamente los cuatro shamanes.

-Si no encuentran nada aquí, entonces vayanse al c4r4j0.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -gritaron todos.

-Sí, el "C4r4j0", es el restaurante que abrió nuestro amigo Chef muy cerca de la feria -les explicó Stan a los demás.

Luego hubo un silencio general, como si el mundo entero les mandara una mirada acusadora a Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu y Lyserg.

-¿El "C4r4j0" era un restaurante? -preguntó Ryu después de recuperar el conocimiento.

-Sí -contestó Kyle-, es uno que recién lo han abierto y sirven muy buena comida.

-¡Pobre la gente que maltramos! -dijo Lyserg apenado.

-Y ellos sólo nos querían ayudar -dijo Horo Horo, con el mismo sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Pero nos pueden llevar? -preguntó Yoh.

-Claro, sigannos -afirmó Stan, para después andar seguido de Kyle y los demás.

Mientras los shamanes se iban al "C4r4j0" (el restaurante de Chef), en otra parte de la ciudad, en un bar de dudosa reputación, un par de recién llegados empujaba la puerta. La gente que se hallaba bebiendo o jugando en las mesas dejaron sus actividades para voltear su atención a aquellas figuras extrañas. Un tipo alto y un ser diminuto.

Continuará...

* * *

_Ese es mi destino,  
al cabo de la calle estoy.  
Me siento como aquel ladrón que busca su fortuna._

En un callejón  
por donde nunca pasa nadie,  
como un burro amarrado en la puerta del baile.

No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, no sabía por donde empezar y menos sabía qué título y canción asignarle. Como no tengo más que decir, voy de frente a contestar los reviews:

lavance: Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo 4 y perdona que no te haya contestado con anterioridad. Coloqué el capítulo 5 el lunes 22 de agosto y todo el fin de semana estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Zria: Gracias por decir que está gracioso, eso me da ánimos para seguir con esto. ¡QUÉ BACÁN!

Pilikita y Kororito: ¡Me escribiste 4 reviews en un solo día! Me gustó leerlos. Yo puse el nombre de Eric porque así lo vi en una página web. No sé porque Stan siempre vomita cuando ve a Wendy, será porque se le sube la presión. Las Lily's están en pueblo (como ellas lo dijeron) para perseguir a Yoh y sus amigos, pero tendrán un papel muy importante más adelante. Y por último, los personajes de KOF que escogió Timmy fueron Athena (la chica de pelo morado), Chris (el niño andrógino) y Kula (la chica del hielo), los más tiernos; mientras que Cartman eligió a Ralf Jones (el militar), Chang (el de la bola de acero) y Yamazaki (el de la mano en el bolsillo), los más rudos. No puse los nombres para ver quien los adivinaba.

punkblondie7: El capítulo 5 es el que más está gustando (el título lo saqué de una película de Pedro Almodóvar). ¿Será por las groserías? No lo sé, pero gracias por tu review.

lyry Ylonen Tomori: Más gente que les gusta el quinto capítulo. A mí tampoco me agrada Cartman, tiene tendecias medio nazis, ya verás los problemas que hará este maldito gordo.

Loconexion: Kenny morirá... digamos que de una forma... eeeeeeh... heroica JAJAJAJA. Ya viste que Hao apareció en este capítulo, pero él no aparecerá mucho sino hasta los capítulos finales donde le dará el desenlace a la historia.

kazumi black: Ya viste que lo he continuado, un poco tarde pero lo continue al fin de cuentas.

Sailor-chan: Sí, lograste adivinar el tipo con la mano en el bolsillo era Yamazaki, pero ni con todo ese poder Cartman logra derrotar al experto de Timmy. Felicidades.

Me sorprende los resultados que obtuve, yo sólo pensaba que iba a llegar hasta los 25 reviews pero logré llegar a 30, ¡qué feliz me siento!

**Preguntas:** ¿Creen que deba dejar de usar las claves y escribir las groserías de frente y sin tapujos? ¿Y creen que deba optar por formato chat/script para que la lectura sea más fluida? ¿Aunque esto me esponga a recibir un reporte? Dejen sus respuestas, por favor.

saQhra


	7. La balada del pistolero

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo VII: La balada del pistolero

El misterioso duo entró al salón. Una vez adentro, los clientes pudieron ver con claridad y detalle de cómo lucían ambos: el más alto tenía una guitarra a la espalda, un sombrero ancho y un poncho tradicional de México, su cara permanecía oculta por unos googles y un pañuelo, mientras que el pequeño (parecido a un pigmeo) tenía la piel morena, no usaba zapatos y llevaba puesto una túnica propia de los aborígenes africanos.

Ambos se dirigieron a sentarse en la barra principal.

-Buenos días ¿Qué les sirvo? -preguntó el barman.

-Un tequila para mí -dijo el tipo del amplio sombrero.

-(n.n) Opacho quiere un juguito de fresa -dijo el pequeño.

-¡A la orden!

-Señor Peyote, ¿qué es eso que juegan esos hombres? -señaló Opacho a una mesa en donde se hallaban reunido un pandilla de ex-convictos jugando con unas extrañas cartas.

-No sé, parece peligroso -advirtió el de la guitarra.

-¿Puedo ir a ver?

-Mmmmmm... Ya pues.

Los recién llegados eran ni más ni menos que Opacho y Peyote, aliados de Hao, llegados a South Park dispuestos a cumplir los mandatos de sus Amo; por mientras se habían tomado un pequeño descanso antes de continuar, lo más importante era tener cuidado de no cruzarse con el grupo de Yoh, quien junto con sus amigos ya estaban en el "C4r4j0".

-Ahí lo tienen chicos: el "C4r4j0" -señalo Kyle.

-¡POR FIN! -se alegro Horo, corriendo directo hacia la puerta.

los demás siguieron al ainu dentro del local, un salón con cuatro mesas cada una con 4 sillas, al fondo se hallaba vitrina pricipal con la caja registradora.

-Holaaa niños -saludó un hombre obeso de raza negra, disfrazado como Mel Gibson en la película Corazón Valiente.

-Hola Chef -saludaron Stan y Kyle.

-¿Quiéness son tus amigos? -preguntó señalando al grupo de Yoh.

-Ellos son Yoh, Lyserg, Ryu y Horo Horo, son turistas que vienen a comer aquí.

-Hola Chef -saludaron los shamanes.

-Chef ¿puedo usar tu baño? -preguntó Kyle.

-Claro... pasa.

una vez que el pequeño judío se retiraba con su hemanito al baño, Chef les preguntó a los chicos:

-¿Qué desean comer?

-Yo primero yo primero -llamó desesperadamente Horo Horo- Quiero cinco hamburguesas, tres ensaladas y cuatro papas fritas.

-Yo quiero huevos fritos con tocino -dijo calmadamente Lyserg.

-Yo y mi amigo Ryu queremos algo de sushi ¿Sirven comida japonesa? -preguntó el castaño.

-Poooor supuestooh. Aquí servimos de todo -dijo Chef terminando de anotar en su libreta.

-Ustedes espérenme... Iré al baño -dijo Stan al momento que se retiraba.

-Me tardaré algo de tiempo -dijo Chef-, por mientras pueden comerse mis bolas.

-(O.O!) ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Sí, mis bolas de chocolate -corrigió el cocinero mostrando un plato lleno de dulces chocolatados.

¡PLOP! Caída anime.

Stan se dirigió al baño, donde Kyle tenía vigilado a su hermanito Ike, quien se hallaba sentado en inodoro.

-Y dime Kyle ¿qué tiene tu hemano?

-Creo que Ike tiene diarrea explosiva.

-¡Oh cielos! -se sorprendió Stan- Sólo espero que a Kenny no se le pegue; él se contagia fácilmente de esas cosas.

En una calle cerca de ahí, Kenny, el encapuchado niño pobre, dejaba escapar un estornudo.

-AFUUUUUUUU.

-¡KENNY! -apareció de pronto el gordo Cartman- Justo te buscaba desesperadamente.

-(O.o?)

-(n.n) Tengo un trabajito bien bonito para tí.

-(¬.¬) No fofas -Kenny pensaba en otras cosas al ver la sonrisa sospechosa de su amigo.

-Ya pues Kenny -le decía Cartman en tono suplicante- Te prometo que te pagaré 50 centavos la hora, si me ayudas.

-Vefe a la miefa -le decía mientras se alejaba de Eric.

-(ò.ó) ¡OYE! ¿A dónde vas?

-A fer a mi fafá -le respondió Kenny.

De vuelta al bar en donde se encontraban Opacho y Peyote...

-Pongo al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos en modo de ataque y ataco a tus puntos de vida -decía Opacho.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Me volvió a ganar (T.T) -lloraba el hombre contra el cual Opacho competía.

Mientras Opacho derrotaba por enésima vez a sus rival, Peyote se mantenía sentado en la barra. Desde hace un rato fijaba sus atención hacia otra mesa donde un trio de borrachos con cara de pocos amigos se la pasaban fastidiando a cada persona que caminaba cerca a ellos. Justo a su lado pasó un sujeto que tenía una camiseta que decía: "Te amo Perú"

-¡Oye tú peruano! -llamó el que parecía ser el lider de los tres.

-¡Habla _causa_! -contestó el peruano.

-No nos gusta la gente como tú (ò.ó)

-Cálmate Steve, no está molestando -le dijo el barman.

Luego pasa otro hombre que llevaba puesto un polo con el retrato de Diego Maradona.

-¡Oye gaucho! -volvió a llamar el líder.

-¡Decíme ché!

-No nos gusta la gente como tú (ò.ó)

-Cálmate Steve, no está molestando.

Después pasó un joven con la camiseta de la selección brasileña.

-¡Hey mulato! ¿Eres de Brasil?

-(n.n) O mais grande do mundo

-No nos gusta la gente como tú (ò.ó)

-Cálmate Steve, no está molestando.

Y fue cuando Peyote se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos.

-Ya me harté de ustedes -les dijo bastante enfadado- A cada rato le j0d3n a la gente sólo por su nacionalidad.

-¡Lárgate de aquí texano!

-(¬.¬) No soy texano, soy mexicano

-(ó.ò)Disculpa, ¿eres mexicano?

-Pos sí.

-No nos gusta la gente como tú (ò.ó)

-Cálmate Steve, no está molestando.

-(¬.¬) "Malditos hijos de p+t4" -pensaba el mariachi.

Las cosas no iban muy que digamos en dicho lugar. Pero cuando estos incidentes se llevaban a cabo al frente del restaurante de Chef hacían su aparición más seguidores de Hao. Un trio de chicas conocido como las Hanagumi, compuesto por Kanna, una alta alemana de largo cabello azul con cigarro en boca, Matti, una niña pelirroja que portaba una escoba y Marion, rubia con dos coletas, vestida de negro y con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Allá está Yoh Asakura -señaló Matti al ver al shaman a través de la ventana- ¿Los atacamos ahora?

-No -le detuvo Kanna- El Señor Hao nos prohibió acercarnos a él.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? -preguntó Marion.

-Lo dejaremos que pierda su tiempo ahí, por mientras vayamos a buscar a esa presencia poderosa de la que habló el Señor Hao.

Así desaparecieron del lugar, justo cuando Yoh se volteó a ver por la ventana.

-¿Qué miras allá afuera, Yoh? -preguntó el ainu.

-No nada, tuve una sensación extraña, pero creo que no era nada.

-Tú y tus cosas -dijo Horo Horo, dejando el asunto sin importancia.

Aunque Yoh logró convencer a su amigo de que todo estaba normal, él mismo no podía convencer a su propia conciencia. Yoh sabía que algo iba a suceder y que tal vez los acontecimientos recientes desembocarían en terribles consecuencias. Pero él era fiel a su estilo, por eso debía mostrarse alegre para contagiar ese optimismo a sus compañeros, quienes desayunaban y ya hacían amistad con los dos niños.

-...y fue así como conocimos a mi buen amigo Lyserg (n.n) -terminó de hablar Ryu.

-WOW ¿Quién diría que Lyserg los salvó de esa banda de talibanes? -se maravilló Kyle ante la "historia" de Ryu, el de peinado extraño.

-Bueno, yo sólo los ayudé un poco nada más (n.n U) -se apenaba el peliverde mientras pensaba-: "Las cosas que inventa el joven Ryu para ocultarles que somos shamanes"

-¿Y cómo conocieron a esas chicas?

-Pues... pues... -Ryu trataba de idear un buen cuento- ¡Ahí está! Las rescatamos de esa misma banda de talibanes que querían llevarlas con Osama Bin Laden ¿Por qué la pregunta, Stan-chan?

-Es que mis amigo Kenny parece que está interesado en una de ellas -contestó el pequeño.

-Ese amiguito tuyo tiene gustos muy raros -comentó el peliazulado.

-Así es Kenny. Le gusta las mujeres mayores -contestó Kyle- Pero aún no nos han dicho porque decidieron venir a turistear a Estados Unidos.

-Venimos a buscar una Aldea Apache -le respondió el inglés.

-¡Ah verdad! Hay una reserva de apaches cerca de la ciudad -dijo Stan inmediatamente.

-¿RESERVA APACHE? ¿DÓNDE? -preguntaron los shamanes después de escupir sus bebidas.

-Como a una hora hacia el este -algo sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de sus nuevos amigos.

-No lo puedo creer -lloraba Horo Horo de la alegría-, por fin terminaremos de sufrir este penoso viaje.

-Creo que Horo Horo está bastante feliz (n.n U) -decía Lyserg, para luego fijar su vista en un extraño objeto que tenía Kyle- Dime, ¿Qué es ese aparato?

-¿Esto? -mostrando el artefacto parecido a un celular pero con una miniantena parabólica- Es una máquina que se la compré a un anticuario, sirve para detectar fantasmas.

Y los shamanes vuelven a escupir sus bebidas.

-Perdonenlo -se dispensaba su amigo-, Kyle aún insiste en que vió a unos fantasmas en la calle.

-Fantasmas, qué fantasmas, no hay fantasmas -hablaban los shamanes nerviosamente, mientras sus espíritus temblaban de miedo dentro de sus mochilas.

-Stan -lo llamó Yoh-, hay veces en que no deberías desconfiar de la palabra de tu amigo.

-Tal vez, pero yo creo que sólo fue una alucinación.

-No es cierto -se enojó Kyle ante el comentario de su mejor amigo- Además, he leido un libro en la biblioteca que confirma la existencia de ellos y de un Torneo exclusivamente para shamanes.

Al decir eso, se escucha como si unas ollas caían al piso. Todo voltearon a lugar de donde venía el ruido y vieron a Chef.

-Ehhhhh... Disculpen, yo lo recojo -dijo nerviosamente el moreno levantando los implementos de cocina que se les habían caído "accidentalmente".

Mientras en el bar de mala muerte, un Peyote bastante aburrido trataba de controlarse ante los insultos de los mismos borrachos que no paraban de fastidiar. Hasta que en un momento, a uno de ellos se le ocurre decir: "El tequila y los tacos son de Estados Unidos"

-YA ME LLEGARON AL CHAFLE HIJOS DE SU CH1G4D4 MADRE -entonces se levanta el poncho mostrando a sus muñecos de calavera.

-JA ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? ¿Montar un show? JAJAJAJAJAJA -se burlaban los borrachos, obviamente no eran capaces de ver a los espíritus dentro de los muñecos.

-Si show quieren, pos show tendrán -y haciendo un ademán con la mano, sus calaveras sacaron pistolas, metralletas, escopetas y carabinas.

-(O.O!) ¡Oh M13rD4!

¡BANG! RATATATATATATA BANG BANG RATATA BANG El bar entero se llenó de una humadera de pólvora, mientras las balas surcaban el aire de aquí para allá preforando el cuerpo a cada desprevenido. Gritos y llamados de auxilio se escuchaban dentro de esta masacre. Los pocos sobrevivientes eran aquellos que lograban salir por la puerta...

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa ahí? -dijo Cartman al ver a la gente que salía del bar, el mismo al que había llegado Kenny para buscar a su padre.

-¿Enframos? -preguntó Kenny.

-Tú primero -sugirió Eric.

Eso no fue muy buena idea... porque... apenas Kenny entró por la puerta... apenas puso un pie dentro del local... ¡BANG! una bala pérdida impactó contra su pecho. El pequeño voló por los aires por la fuerza del disparo, rebotó tres veces sobre la vereda y cayó al suelo, tieso como una tabla.

-¡Oh Dios mio! ¡HAN MATADO A KENNY! -gritó Cartman con tremendo shock.

Mientras en el restaurante de Chef...

-¡Hijos de p+t4! -gritó de pronto Kyle.

-(O.o?) ¿Qué pasó Kyle? -preguntó Ryu.

-No sé... sólo fue un acto reflejo.

De nuevo en el bar, sólo la mesa donde se hallaba Opacho permanecía intacta, por extraño que parezca aún seguían concentrados jugando cartas Yu-Gi-Oh! en medio del local repleto de sangre y partes humanas.

-¿Alguien quiere decir algo más? -preguntó el mariachi mirando a los cuerpos tirados a su alrededor.

-Nooooo-oooo-oooo -contestaron los moribundos del piso.

-(ò.ó) ¡Oye tú! -Peyote voltea ver quien lo llamaba.

-¿Qué, chamaco? ¿También quieres que te dé tu merecido?

-Maldito hijo de p+t4 por tu culpa he perdido a un potencial ayudante -señalo Cartman afuera, donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Kenny.

-(O.O!) ¡Por la Virgen de Guadalupe! ¡¡¡¡¿Qué he hecho?!!!!

-No te denuncio nomás porque no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo y tus p+t0s fantasmitas.

-(¬.¬) Maldita sea mocoso de m13rd4, ya veras como te... (O.O!) ¡Momento! ¿Tú puedes a mis espectros? -preguntó sorprendido Peyote.

-(ò.ó) Por supuesto que sí y ya deja de j+d3r que tengo que buscar un hada -y el gordo se salió del bar echando humo, literalmente y diciendo a su paso-: ¡M13rd4! Ahora tendré que pedirle ayuda a otro más.

-"El Señor Hao tenía razón, quizás este gordo sea al que busca" -pensaba el mexicano- ¡OYE CHAMACO ESPERA! -y sale corriendo a buscar a Cartman.

En el "C4r4j0", los Yoh-yoh's ya se disponían a irse, no sin antes pedir una orden para llevar a Len y a las Lily's.

-Bueno, señor Chef, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos y gracias por la comida -dijo Yoh- Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacó ese disfraz tan bonito?

-Si van a la feria, ahí verán un puesto donde se alquilan disfraces -respondió el cocinero.

-¡Es verdad! Podíamos desviarnos a dar una vuelta por la feria jijijiji.

-Yoh, creo que no debemos perder el tiempo, menos ahora que ya tenemos la ubicación de la Aldea Apache.

-Descuida Lyserg, la Aldea Apache no se moverá de su lugar (n.n)

-Nosotros podemos acompañarlos -dijo Kyle.

-Sí. Yo también tengo que irme a la feria a ver a Wendy -dijo Stan.

-¿Wendy? ¿Tu novia o algo así? -preguntó Ryu con mirada pícara.

-Bueno es sólo una amiga, pero espero que podamos ser algo más -dijo sonrojandose.

-(T.T) Yo también quiero una novia -lloraba Horo Horo.

-Ssstan, si vasssss a declarate a Wendy, déjame decirte... -suena una música de jazz, Chef agarra un micrófono y empieza a cantar:

_Si con tu nena vas salir  
y tu noviazgo asegurar,  
lo que te tengo que decir,  
si quieres dar un paso más,  
toma siempre precuación,  
no la vayas a arruinar,  
por eso no te olvides de invitar  
a tu fiel amigo, el condón. ¡YEAH!_

-Gracias por el consejo Chef, pero sólo pensaba en darle un beso.

-Ah bueno, puesss suerte muchacho.

-Adiós Chef -se despidieron todos.

-Adiós chicos -les devolvió el saludo.

Chef regresó a su local a seguir con sus labores, pero no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo a aquellos chicos nuevos, amigos de Stan y Kyle. Y fue cuando un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su corazón, mientras unas palabras cargadas de tristeza salían de su boca.

-Shamanes... Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Continuará...

* * *

_Sólo tengo... una hora  
y me duermo... terminado.  
Por veinticinco... años pasados  
siguen los cuerpos... aquí temblando_

Pobrecito Kenny, murió joven, que pena que pena. Pero... ¿de verdad habrá muerto? ¿y qué trama Peyote? ¿por qué Chef actua así? ¿qué pasará ahora que las Hanagumi están en el pueblo? Todo estos misterios se resolverán en los próximos capítulos de su fic favorito: "Los de arriba y los de abajo" Perdón, me equivoqué (n.n U) ... "Welcome to South Park".

Dejemos de perder el tiempo y pasemos a los reviews:

aishiterumasu hao: 'Ta bien! No te sientas mal por no haber dejado review, yo no le exijo nada a nadie, de todas formas lo que importa es que lo estés siguiendo. Sé que eres fanática de Hao, lástima que no tendrá mucha participación, puesto que yo me voy a centrar en las actividades de sus camaradas.

Andrea Nefisto: Hace tiempo que no hay noticias tuyas, ¿dónde te habías metido? La ancianita que mandó volar Len no sufrió daños severos... por suerte (para el chino, ya que lo hubieran denunciado). Para el nuevo vocabulario de los shamanes me influyó las obsenidades que dicen en mi familia, aunque lo de Sally, sólo lo puse de acuerdo a su personalidad. Debo aclararte que aunque Opacho tenga una voz aguda de niña, él es niño después de todo. Mi padre también tuvo la misma anécdota cuando mi hermana mayor era bebita, mi madre me lo contó.

Sailor-chan: Gracias por tu apoyo, pero ya tomé la decisión de seguir usando las claves, debido a que en nuestro país han ocurrido problemas con la cantidad de información no supervisada a la cual acceden los niños, incluso mis hermanitos están empezando a leer este fic y eso me puede causar problemas. Y por favor, te lo ruego (T.T) continua si puedes con el fic de King of Fighters.

Zria: El nombre del restaurante de Chef, lo ideé porque me parecía chistoso a la hora de escribirlo, por ejemplo: ¿a dónde me voy a comer? lo que me contestarían sería "Al C4r4j0", eso ocasionaría divertidos malos entendidos jejejeje. Ya vees que Kenny regresó, triste lo que le hizo Peyote, pero no todo está dicho aún; hay cosas que se deben aclarar por ejemplo lo que me preguntaste del nuevo amor platónico de Kenny ¿Quién será?.

lavance: Gracias por dejar tus saludos, aquí tienes el septimo, después de 12 días jejejeje (n.n U)

punkblondie7: Disculpa si no te gustó el anterior capítulo, es porque estuve un poco quedado y no tenía muchas ideas que poner, espero que esto te agrade.

Pilikita y Kororito: A mi me pasó lo contrario a lo que me cuentas. Cuando publiqué mi primer nadie lo leía y sólo había recibido dos reviews, quizás porque lo había puesto en época navideña, pero el caso es que carecía de las obsenidades que escribo aquí, pero aún así me lo borraron sólo por haber usado el chat/script, y no me permitieron subir nada sino hasta después de tres días. Pero al final lo tomé con calma y usé como experiencia para aprender más sobre los fics.

lyry Ylonen Tomori: Sobre los personajes de King of Fighters, yo acostumbro a seleccionar a Ralf, K9999, Iori, Leona, Athena y Mai, esos son mis favoritos. Cartman es un maldito gordo de m13rd4, odioso por cada kilo de peso, no entiendo porque los habitantes de South Park no lo matan de una vez por todas. Y sobre la pregunta de amor de Kenny en este capítulo ya se está resolviendo esa interrogante.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.

saQhra


	8. ¿La comunidad del anillo?

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo VIII: ¿La comunidad del anillo?  
(Título Alternativo: Los caballeros contraatacan)

La Fería del Renacimiento, una de las actividades más famosas (y lucrativas) que se llevan a cabo en los Estados Unidos, para lo cual la gente levanta castillos medievales hechos de cartulina, venden artilugios dizque mágicos, se visten como caballeros de brillante armadura, héroes de leyenda y de hermosas doncellas de reveladores y apretados escotes.

-(O.O!) WOOOOOOWWWWWW ¡Qué grande es la fería!

-Siempre tan animado ¿verdad Yoh?

-Tú lo has dicho, Lyserg, (n.n) y lo estoy más después de ese gran desayuno.

-(ò.ó) ¿CÓMO PUEDES LLAMAR DESAYUNO A ESA PORQUERÍA QUE ME HAN DADO?

-Len tiene razón -dijo Ryu- ¿Cuándo se ha visto que alguien desayune a las 10 de la mañana? (Autor: Yo sí n.n)

-(¬.¬#) No me refiero a eso imbécil, sino al menú que dieron.

-Pero Len ¿Qué tenía de malo la comida? -preguntó Yoh.

-(¬.¬) ¿Qué tenía de malo? Me trajeron dos huevos y una salchicha que formaban una maldita cara feliz

-Para que te alegre la vida, gruñón (¬.¬) -le dijo el ainu.

-(¬.¬) Y de tomar: una botella medio vacía de jugo de naranja.

-Yoh se tomó la mitad -dijo Lyserg.

-Rico ¿verdad? (n.n)

-Oh vamos, Len -habló Horo Horo- ni que fuera para tanto, además las Lily's se comieron su parte.

-Y también de eso quería hablar... -respiró profundo para gritar- ESAS MALDITAS P+T4S SE TRAGARON MIS BOLAS.

Toda la gente que se hallaba transitando por ahí voltea al escuchar el grito que propinó el joven Tao, cuya cara estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Yo me me me refiero a que se tragaron mis bolas de chocolate -tartamudeaba el chino.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA XD

-"(¬.¬#) Van a ver malditos"

Antes de que Len se volviera más rojo de lo que estaba y por consiguiente ocasionara uno que otro asesinato, llega Stan trayendo unos folletos.

-Miren chicos -les muestra los papeles- Aquí está el programa de actividades de la feria -les da a cada uno los papeles.

-Oye ¿y dónde está Kyle? -pregunta Yoh.

-Se fue a buscar fantasmas... (u.u) Otra vez -y luego se dispone a irse- Bueno, yo tengo que ir a mi cita. Los veo luego.

-Cuídate y buena suerte.

Después de despedirse de Stan, todos se dedican a mirar detalladamente los folletos...

-¡WOW! -Horo Horo pone los ojos bien abiertos- ¡Milla Jovovich se va a presentar en la obra de Juana de Arco! (n.n) Esa la tengo que ver.

-Y habrá torneo de heroicos caballeros -obviamente Ryu lo dijo.

-Y un concurso de disfraces -dijo sonriente Yoh- Oigan chicos se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea...

-(¬.¬) Ni lo pienses, me opongo -se adelantó Len.

-(ó.ò) Pero ni siquiera he dicho mi idea.

-(¬.¬) No la has dicho, pero sé de antemano lo vas a decir -Len se pone a imitar la tonta voz de Yoh-: "Oigan, amigos porque no nos disfrazamos como los personajes del Señor de los Anillos"

-Pero esa no era mi idea -le corrigió el Asakura.

-(O.o?) ¿No?

-Mi idea era que nos disfrazáramos de los Caballeros del Zodíaco... (n.n) Pero creo que tu idea es mejor, Len.

PLOP! Caída anime por parte del chino.

-(n.n) Ya ¿qué me dicen? Vamos a entrar.

-(n.n) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -contestaron Ryu y Horo.

-(¬.¬#) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -contestó Len.

-Yo no sé qué decir -contestó Lyserg.

-Ya está decidido -dijo Yoh- Dos a favor, uno en contra y un no sabe/no opina... ¡VAYAMOS A DISFRAZARNOS!

-(n.n) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Y así todos entraron a los vestidores. aunque no todos lo hicieron por voluntad propia, en el caso de Len, quien tuvo que ser arrastrado adentro. Mientras los chicos se hallaban ocupados en ese "quehacer", al frente del bar de mala muerte, se encontraba Opacho, muy entretenido picoteando un pequeño bulto tirado en medio de la calle.

-(n.n) ¡Qué divertido es picotear muertitos!

De repente el supuesto muerto se levanta, era Kenny que después de estar un rato inconciente reaccionaba.

-Fe fafó -hablaba algo aturdido.

-Yo pensaba que estabas muerto -se disculpaba Opacho.

Ni siquiera Kenny entendía como había llegado a estar tirado en medio de la calle... Pero después meditó la situación y recordó lo que le había pasado: él iba rumbo al bar donde seguramente estaría su padre gastando su sueldo en cerveza, pero al entrar fue recibido por un disparo que provenía de un mariachi, "Quizás era Antonio Banderas" pensó él. Después de recordar eso se palpó el pecho y de entre su ropas sacó un paquete envuelto en papel, lo desenvolvió y "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (O.O) lanzó un grito de espanto al ver que en su baraja de Yu-Gi-Oh estaba incrustada una bala.

-A ver -se acercó Opacho y vio que la primera carta arruinada era la Dark Magician Girl- (ó.ò) Pobechita tu Maga Oscura... le dieron en la tetita.

Kenny tira a la basura su preciada baraja de chicas sensuales. Y después salió del bar un sujeto con gorra, se le notaba bastante mareado.

-¡Hic! ¡Qué tal desastre allá adentro! Salgo del baño después de tener relaciones con la señora Cartman ¡hic! y me encuentro que han encerado la cantina con sangre ¡PUAJ!

-(O.O) Fafá fafá

-(n.n) ¡Kenny! ¡hic! Hijo mío ¿a qué has venido aquí?

Kenny le indica a su padre para que acerque su oido hasta su pequeña altura y le susurra algo.

-¿Dinero? ¡Hic! (n.n) Claro hijo, toma -y estaba tan borracho que le da cinco billetes de 100 dólares.

-Fafias fafá -le agradeció y luego se fue.

-Oiga señor.

-¿Si negrito? ¡Hic!

-¿Ha visto por ahí a mi amigo Peyote?

-Ni siquiera lo conozco ¡Hic! y si me disculpas me tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa ¡Chau!

El tipo se va dejando a Opacho, triste, solo, en medio de la calle y saber a dónde ir.

-(T.T) Snif... Me han dejado... snif... ¿qué voy a hacer? snif... -mira hacia atrás y hacia adelante- Nadie me quiere... -pasa volando una mariposa- (n.n) Uy ¡Qué bonito! YEEEEEEEEEEEE -y persigue a la mariposa.

De vuelta a la feria, vemos a Stan parado en frente de un castillo ficticio.

-¡M13rd4! ¿Dónde c4r4j0s se habrá metido ese m0j0n de Kenny? Si él no viene, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Hasta que al fin te encontré.

-¿Quién dijo eso? -Stan voltea y se llena de pánico al ver de quien se trataba- (O.O!) ¡SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLYYYYYYYYY!

-(ò.ó) Ya deja de gritar como m4r1c4. Ahora vendrás conmigo.

-(T.T) ¿Pero por qué?

-(ò.ó) Mamá dice que te faltó hacer la tarea. Así que muévete.

-(T.T) NOOOOOOOOOOOO... MI CITAAAAAAA CON WENDY.

Entonces le lanza una red de pesca y se lleva al pobre niño arrastrandolo ante la vista y paciencia de los demás transeuntes, quienes no hacía nada porque conocían muy bien como era el temperamento de Shelly, la chica de los frenos. Muy cerca de ellos estaban Marion y Kanna, algo aburridas.

-Oye Marion ¿Dónde se metió Matti?

-No tengo idea -contestó con indiferencia la chica de negro- Apenas vió un anuncio en la pared y fue corriendo hacia esa tienda de disfraces.

-(u.u#) ¡Maldita sea! Tenemos asuntos pendientes y esa tonta se dedica a perder el tiempo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Nosotras dos solas no podemos continuar con la misión.

-Déjame pensarlo -Kanna se pone a mirar a su alrededor hasta que su vista se posa en un anuncio que decía: "Torneo de Caballeros"- Creo que tengo una buena idea.

Después de unos 15 minutos de estar en los vestidores lanzando gritos y otras cosas como por ejemplo: "No me pongas eso", "Joven Ryu, me está incomodando su forma de verme", "¿Dónde está mi peluca?", "Ryu, ese personaje no usa sostén" "Ni de vainas me voy a quitar los zapatos que me regaló mi mamita", "¿Creen que me vería mejor con labial rojo?", "¿Por qué este lugar huele a marihuana?" "FUNGA FUFU","AUXILIO Me quieren abusar" Después de todo eso, al fin nuestros shamanes salía... ehmmmmmmm... TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES.

-¡GENIAL! Ahora con este traje seré al sensación entre las chicas -decía un enorgullecido ainu vestido como el hobbit Frodo.

-(¬.¬) Te juro que la pagarás maldito -amenazó Len Tao, disfrazado de Sam, el amigo de Frodo- ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?

-Esa te la mereces, yo quería disfrazarme de Hyoga. Ahora deberás llamarme "Mi señor Horo"

-(¬.¬) Vete a la m13rd4.

-(ò.ó) Más respeto o uso mi anillo -Horo su dizque anillo de fantasía barata.

-(u.u) Ya valientes hobbits no peleen -dijo Yoh disfrazado de Gandalf, aunque todavía llevaba puesto sus audífonos como su marca personal.

-(¬.¬) Tú ni hables que te vees más ridículo.

-Parad en este instante insolente, tenerle más respeto a Don Gandalf -dijo gallardamente Ryu, quien vestía una armadura y llevaba el pelo suelto.

-(n.n) Gracias Ryu-Aragorn, Rey de Gondor.

-Ay (n.n) ¡Qué bien suena eso! -se emociona Ryu-Aragorn- Pero... aún falta alguien.

-¡Es verdad! Falta Lyserg -Yoh lo llama- (non) LYSERG, ¿VAS A SALIR?

-No lo sé... -se escucha una voz desde los vestidores- Me da un poco de pena.

-Vamos te verás bien.

-Bueno... aquí voy -sale Lyserg con una peluca blanca, orejas puntiagudas y con arco y flecha- (n/n) ¿Qué les parece?

-Te ves bien guapo -dijo Aragorn (Ryu)

-Gracias Joven Ryu... eso creo.

-Ahora sólo le falta un último detalle a mi traje de Frodo -el ainu se coloca unos lentes de contacto azules- ¡Ahora sí! Soy igualito a Elijah Wood. Chicas aquí viene su papí -y hace una pose sexy.

-(¬.¬) ¡Oh por favor! ¡Quién te va a creer?

-¡ES ELIJAH WOOD! (O.O!)

-(ò.ó) Yoh, pedazo de imbécil, no te das cuenta que es Horo Horo.

-(u.u) Creo que es fácil convencer a Yoh.

-¡MIREN, ES STAN! -señaló Ryu, justo cuando Yoh iba a sacar una libreta para pedirle un autógrafo a Horo Frodo.

Todos se fijan en la tan triste escena: Shelly arrastrando a Stan dentro de una red de pesca, muy similar a como Pilika trata a su hermano.

-(T.T) Auxilio amigos -rogaba Stan al verlos- Mi hermana Shelly me quiere llevar a torturarme.

-Debemos ayudarlo -ordenó Gandalf (Yoh)

-Lo que usted diga, Don Yoh -Ryu se acerca hacia los dos hermanos- Jovencita, no es correcto que trates así a tu hermanito.

-No j0d4s, Aragorn (ò.ó) -y le da una patada en las bolas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Me dieron en la Escalibur (T.T) -y cae al suelo retorciendose de dolor.

-Parece que el traje del joven Ryu fue muy convincente.

Len, al escuchar es comentario de Lyserg, empieza a vislumbrar una idea, una muy buena que ayudaría a Stan y de paso se vengaría de Horo Horo.

-Oye niña ¿no te gustaría tener una cita con un actor famoso?

-(ò.ó) ¿De qué hablas chino?

-Mira -señalando a Horo Frodo- Te presentó a Elijah Wood.

-E-e-e-e-e-elijah Wood?

-¿Quién yo? -el ainu empieza a temblar.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -grita emocionada Shelly dejando soltando a su hermano prisionero- ME MUERO. ES ELIJAH WOOD, MI ACTOR FAVORITO.

-"En serio se la creyó" -pensó Stan.

-Oh Elijah -Shelly con ojitos de corazón se lanza a abrazar al ainu- (O.o!) ¡Oye! -lo mira de los pies a la cabeza- Me habían dicho que eras chatito pero no sabía que tanto.

-Pero yo no soy Elijah Wood... Te lo juro te lo juro.

-No le creas... -le dijo Len a Shelly- Él sólo lo dice para que no llamar la atención de la prensa.

-VEN MI AMOR (n.n) Vamos a pasar un día maravilloso -y se van, mejor dicho que Shelly se lleva arrastrando a Horo Frodo.

-(T.T) POR FAVOR AMIGOS AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -gritaba el ainu hasta perderse de vista de sus amigos.

-DEJA QUE EL AMOR FLUYA FRODO -le gritaba Yoh.

-¡Qué tierna pareja! (T.T) -lloraba Ryu entre emocionado y adolorido por el golpe anterior.

-¿Stan te encuentras bien? -Lyserg lo ayuda a liberarse de la red.

-Gracias... (T.T)

-Dime, ¿acaso esa horrible chica era tu hermana?

-(T.T) Lamentablemente sí, Len.

-Te compadezco -decía el chino mientras pensaba-: "Suerte que mi hermana, a pesar de estar loca, es más amable"

-¿Y qué pasó con tu cita? -preguntó Yoh.

-En eso estaba hasta que llegó Shelly... Y para colmo no estaba Kenny para ayudarme.

-¿Pero para qué necesitas a Kenny?

-Es que soy muy tímido con Wendy.

-Sólo sé tú mismo y la conquistarás... (n.n) como yo lo hice con mi Annita.

-No sé...

-Descuida Stan-chan -apareció Ryu ya recuperado- Si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo.

-¿De veras Ryu?

-(n.n) Claro con mi método conquistarás a la chica de tus sueños, sólo acompañame -y se van juntos hacia los vestidores (Autor: no piensen mal)

-¿En serie creen que el joven Ryu podrá ayudar a Stan?

-(n.n) Claro, Légolas -contestó Yoh-Gandalf bastante animado- ¿Acaso no confías en él?

-No.

-Bueno, ya que estamos nosotros tres que les parece si vamos al concurso de disfraces.

-¡JAMÁS! -gritó Len- (ò.ó) Ya tengo suficiente con hacer el ridículo en frente de ustedes y no lo voy a hacer en frente de desconocidos.

-Vamos, Sam, te divertirás.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Ya pues (u.u#) -se resignó el chino- (¬.¬) Pero si vuelves a llamarme así, te saco la m13rd4.

-(u.u) "Creo que hay que salir de este pueblo cuanto antes" -pensaba el íngles.

¿Y qué había pasado con Kyle? ¿Dónde se había metido el pequeño judío? Pues él se encontraba caminando junto a su hermanito Ike, en busca de los fantasmas.

-¡M13rd4! Necesito dejar a Ike en algún lado, sino no podré hallar a esos espectros.

Justo apareció Kenny como caído del cielo.

-¡KENNY! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

-(O.o?)

-Toma, cuida a mi hermano -y se lo pasa sin esperar cualquier respuesta por parte de su amigo.

-(O.o?) Fefo...

-Y tú, Ike, no hagas travesuras -prende su artefacto buscafantasmas- ¡Ajá! Está señalando en esa dirección (ò.ó) ¡Esos malditos fantasmas! Yo probaré que existen y nadie dirá que estoy loco WUAJAJAJAJA -y se va.

Ahora Kenny se encontraba en un problema: como no tenía tiempo para andar de niñera no tuvo más opción que dejar al bebé dentro de un bote de basura y dejarle una paleta para que se entretenga mientras se alejaba. Ahora sí todo estaba resuelto según él.

Ya cuando Kenny se perdió de vista, Ike aprovechó la ocasión para trepar por el bote de basura; una vez afuera se fue saltando rumbo al estacionamiento.

Continuará...

* * *

_Siempre la verdad  
vencerá a todo el mal  
y si tú... quieres ser... un guerrero  
VENCERÁS_

El 25 de setiembre cumplí 22 años... ¡22 AÑOS! (u.u) Me hago viejo a medida que avanza el tiempo, para ese día no hubo celebración alguna sólo visitas de familiares que me preguntaban sobre diversas asuntos: "¿Cómo te va la vida?" "¿Otra vez te botaron de la universidad?" "¿Sigues viendo esa huevada de los Caballeros del Zodíaco?" y otras cosas así.

¡Maldita sea! Todavía hay gente que no entiende que en estos tiempos ya se sabe NO TODOS los dibujos animados son para niños (un ejemplo: South Park) y que hasta un adulto es capaz de disfrutar de una serie animada tanto como un niño o incluso mejor. Ojalá que esto cambie.

Después de esas líneas, pasaré a disculparme por la tardanza de 18 días, tenía muchos problemas personales como por ejemplo mi retiro de mis estudios por falta de pago, lo que motivó una secuela de depresión, falta de inspiración y falta de ganas de continuar. También debo decir que el capítulo anterior despertó una serie de sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la "fatídica" secuencia del bar. Eso lo voy a aclarar en las respuestas a los reviews:

Sailor-chan: A nosotros también nos duele y nos revienta que algunas personas digan que ciertos productos oriundos de Perú, son provenientes de otros países. Por eso quería ver reflejado ese mismo sentimiento en el caso de Peyote. Y con respecto a Wendy, ella vendrá en siguiente capítulo.

Pilikita y Kororito: En eso tienes razón, la trama de esta historia va durar un motoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon... Pero para que te miento (u.u) esta historia no llegará a pasar de los 20 capítulos. Veré como hacer que Peyote siga con sus andanzas, ya verás que es lo que trama con Cartman.

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': Ya lo dije cualquiera se enojaría si alguien ofende a su patrimonio, hasta yo mismo y peor cuando hablan mal de Arequipa, mi ciudad natal. Si te fijaste bien, verás que Kenny no estaba muerto... andaba de parranda XD _No estaba muerto... andaba de parranda_ (Mejor olvida esto último n.n U)

punkblondie7: No hay de qué. Ya tenía mis dudas de que el capítulo anterior no fuera de tu agrado. Por cierto, ya leí tu fic "La boda".

AEREO: Perdona que haya hablado así, pero para darle más énfasis al asunto de la discriminación por parte de los gringos. Además ya viste que Peyote les dió su merecido a esos malditos borrachos.

Haine Asakura: Por lo menos no te haz quejado de lo que mostré en el capítulo anterior (¬.¬ no como otros). Kenny no ha muerto (todavia) y Len y Lily's... bueno ellas no aparecieron en este capítulo, pero dejame decirte que no hicieron nada malo (eso creo).

Por ahora me encuentro buscando chamba lo que me tomará bastante de mi tiempo libre, pero trataré que el próximo capítulo llegue más temprano.

saQhra


	9. Miss Antipatía

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo 9: Miss Antipatía  
(Título alternativo: Star Wars Episodio 5-mentarios)

Opacho, de tanto perseguir a la mariposa, llega a un estacionamiento, justo el mismo donde se hallaba Ike, quien jugaba con unos bastones fluorescentes (los mismo que se usan para dirigir el tránsito)

-Oye ¿a qué juegas?

-Aguda dada apopo.

-¿Yo también puedo jugar?

-Agú.

Mientras en el duelo de caballeros...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME CORTARON EL MIEMBRO (Autor: El brazo)

-No seas chillón, recoge tu brazo y que venga el siguiente -gritó Kanna.

Había pasado media hora desde que Kanna se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrar a esa competencia. Aprovechando que Ashcrod, su espíritu acompañante podía posesionarse dentro de aquella armadura, le dio ventaja de contar con un excelente guerrero mientras ella se hacía pasar como su manager.

-¿No entiendo como nos va servir esto? -preguntó Marion tan fría como siempre.

-Simple Mari, si alguno de ellos puede darse cuenta que Ashcrod es un fantasma, pues lo atrapamos y lo llevamos con el señor Hao.

-Oh vaya, que malpensada que soy... -sarcásticamente- (¬.¬) Yo creí que lo hacías por ganar dinero.

-Bueno, también eso, pero lo más importante es cumplir con lo que nos mandaron hacer... -y luego levanta la voz- QUE PASE EL VALIENTE QUE SEA CAPAZ DE DERROTAR AL CABALLERO NEGRO.

-Ya veran yo derrotaré a ese p+t0 caballero de m13rd4 y me violaré a esa flaca que está bien buena -se jactaba un hombre entre el público mientras salía a la arena.

Un minuto después se escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de este desgraciado sujeto (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI C+L0), que llegaron hasta el concurso de disfraces en el que participaban nuestros shamanes.

-(¬.¬) Yoh, juro que me la pagarás por esto.

-¿Por qué te enojas Len? Mira que si ganamos, obtendremos una linda medalla y nos tomarán una foto para la posteridad.

-(¬//////¬) Maldito... -el chino se pone a imaginar lo bochonorso que sería tener una foto suya en semejante disfraz.

-Creo que nos va a ser muy difícil, chicos -opinó el inglés- Fijense la cantidad de competencia que tenemos.

Los tres hacen un recorrido visual a los demás participantes ahí presentes. Habían quienes se disfrazaban, al igual que ellos, de los personajes del Señor de los Anillos, otros en cambio llevaban puestos armaduras medievales que parecían casi reales, algunas chicas eran princesas, otros guerreros de las cruzadas, pero al último, lo que llamó su atención era que una chica venía disfrazada de Hermione, la chica de la serie de libros de Harry Potter.

-¡Miren! No me había dado cuenta que también se podía venir como los de Harry Potter.

-(ò.ó) Y hasta ahora te das cuenta, cerebro de naranja -se enojaba Len haciendo que cabello real sobresaliera rompiendo su peluca falsa.

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que esa chica era ni más ni menos que Matti, la otra miembro de las Hannagumi, quien también estaba en la competencia.

-Je, con este disfraz de Hermione, ganaré ese premio -se le notaba una sonrisa de triunfo a la confiada chica.

En eso el anunciador se puso de pie.

-Damas y caballeros, agrademos de antemano la gran aceptación que tuvo este concurso de disfraces -hace una pausa para leer un papelito- Ahora, después de esperar el veredicto de los jueces, pasaremos a nombrar a los finalistas.

-Ya era hora (¬.¬) -se aburria el chino.

-(n.n) _Voy a ganar, voy a ganar_ -cantaba Matti.

Se escucha el clásico redoble de tambores y luego al anunciador...

-El tercer lugar es para el chico disfrazado de Gandalf.

-GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -gritó Yoh eufórico.

-No has ganado idiota, sólo quedaste en tercer lugar.

-Pero con estar entre los finalistas me conformo, Len.

Otro redoble de tambores y vuelve el anunciador a informar.

-El segundo lugar es para... El chico Legolas.

-Oh bueno... este... gracias -decía Lyserg bastante apenado.

Y otra vez los tambores y el último anuncio...

-Y el primer lugar es para...

-"Matti por su disfraz de Hermione" -pensaba la pelirroja.

-... ¡WENDY TESTABURGER!... por su disfraz de Chewacca.

¡PLOP!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Ganeganeganeganeganeganeganegane -gritaba la niña mientras subía al estrado a recoger su premio.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¿Cómo es posible esto? -reclamó Matti-Hermione- (ò.ó) ¿Cómo pueden darle esa medalla a ella si sólo se puso una máscara? Y para colmo su disfraz no tiene nada que ver con la magia ni con la edad media ni con nada.

-(¬.¬) No seas problemática, yo gané justamente.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE JUSTAMENTE?! Esa medalla es ¡MIA! (ò.ó) -Matti se avalanza a quitarle la medalla a Wendy.

Mientras el público y los demás participantes se iban, ya que no tenían nada que hacer y no les aba mucha importancia ver una pelea como ésta. Sólo quedaron los shamanes en el evento, pero ellos sólo se limitaban a observar la pelea sin inmutarse.

-(¬.¬) Eso demuestra que la gente de Norteamerica es bastante extraña.

-Y como premio consuelo para los malos perdedores... -estas palabras enojaron a Len y a Matti- se les dará caramelitos "Suck my monkey" (Autor: Mejor no lo traduzcan) con sabor a LSD, marihuana, cocaína y su nuevo sabor: suero de la verdad.

-A ver, quiero probar -dijo Yoh al tiempo que comía uno de los dulces- 'Ta bien rico (n.n)

-Ah... Me olvidé mencionar que también tiene los mismos efectos.

-¿Qué? (O.O) -la cara del castaño se pone pálida y empieza a hablar como robot-: Fumo marihuana... me masturbo pensando en mi prometida... me saco los mocos con la lanza de Len...

-(ò.ó) ¡YOH ASAKURA! ¡USASTE MI LANZA PARA SACARTE LOS MOCOS!

-Quién cuál dónde cuándo -Yoh despertando del trance.

-¡YOH ASAKURA!

Todos voltean al escuchar el grito de la chica Hermione quien había dejado de pelear con Wendy y ahora los miraba entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-Eh... pues sí... (n.n) ese es mi nombre jijiji -dijo el chico de cabellos castaños mientras se quitaba su peluca y su barba postiza.

-(O.O!) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-Oye por qué gritas ni que el disfraz me hiciera ver tan feo.

-Yo... yo... ¡Uy qué tarde se me hace! CHAU -y se aleja corriendo a toda marcha dejando una nube de polvo ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

-(o.o?) ¡Qué chica más loca! Tal vez se olvidó que dejó la plancha prendida jijijiji

-¿Wendy? -preguntó Lyserg- Ese nombre me suena -se dirige a la niña- Disculpa ¿tú conoces a un chico llamado Stan?

-Sí -contestó muy emocionada- ¿Lo han visto?

-Claro, él te está esperando en el lugar donde acordaron.

-(n.n) Sí, y al parecer también tiene una sorpresa que darte.

-(n.n) ¡GENIAL! -gritó- Voy ahora mismo a verlo -y se va corriendo feliz.

-Adiosito... -se despidió el castaño- Por cierto Lyserg ¿sabes dónde habrá quedado Horo Horo? se perdió el espectáculo.

-Se fue con Shelly, la hermana de Stan.

-Pero eso no puede ser... Shelly se fue con Elijah Wood.

-(¬.¬) Idiota -habló el chino- no te diste cuenta que era Horo Horo disfrazado.

-De verás... ¿era Horo disfrazado?... (T.T) pero... pero porque nadie me lo dijo.

-Porque somos buena gente contigo y no queriamos romper tu mundo a pedazos... Además me siento más tranquilo ahora que ese tarado está copia asesina que se parece a tu prometida... (u.u#) ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que llegues a masturbarte por esa bruja.

-¡Oye! Annita es bonita a su manera de ser.

Mientras en Japón, precisamente en la pensión Funbari, donde se encuentran Anna acompañada de Tamao y Manta.

-ACHÚ

-Salud señorita Anna.

-Gracias Tamao... (u.u) Tal parece que alguien está hablando de mí a mis espaldas... (¬.¬) pero quién será...

La pelirrosada y el pequeño Oyamada se miran el uno al otro y empiezan a temblar de miedo.

-(u.¬) ¡Tamao!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (x.x) -se desmaya.

-(T.T) Pobre Tamao -decía Manta y pensaba-: "A mí no, a mí no, a mí no, a mí no, a mí no"

-(u.u) No... no pudo haber sido ella... entonces... (u.¬) ¡Manta!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (x.x) -también se desmaya.

-No, tampoco pudo haber sido él -mira a ambos tirados en el piso- Ni piensen que voy a recogerlos -y prende la televisión para ver su novela "Todo sobre Eva", sin prestar atención a los dos.

De vuelta a South Park, donde Yoh se hallaba hablando...

-Como decía Anna es bonita a su manera de ser.

-(¬.¬) Oh sí claro lo que tú digas.

-Pero aún no me han dicho donde está Horo Horo.

Lyserg llama su atención-: Recuerdo que los vi dirigiendose hacia allá -y señala a un letrero que decía: "Hotel de la Orgía" y más abajo: "Oferta especial de descuento para novios"

-(O.O!) ... ... ... ... (n.n) Bueno... tal parece que Horo-Frodo se va a divertir mucho jijijijiji...

-Hay que rezar porque nuestro amigo Horo conserve su "inocencia" -decía Lyserg algo preocupado.

-Jejeje creo que con esto ya perderá las ganas de buscar novia -decía Len con malicia.

Por otro lado, las Lily's se encontraban en el estacionamiento, donde dejarían su auto.

-Pero chicas no les miento... -decía Elly a sus compañeras- Les juro que vi a Elijah Wood entrar a ese hotel junto a una chica bastante fea.

-Oh por favor Elly -le dijo Sharona- ¿Qué motivos tendría ese actor para venir hasta este miserable pueblo?

-Pero yo lo vi, estaba vestido como en el Señor de los Anillos.

-A lo mejor habrá sido algún imitador -decía Lily-, recuerda que estamos en una feria.

-Ya que estamos en la feria, yo quiero subirme a los juegos -se emocinaba la pequeña Milly.

Siguieron andando y pasaron cerca de Ike y Opacho, a los cuales no prestaron mucha atención. Ambos niños seguían jugando con los bastones fluorescentes y esta vez Opacho traía puesto un casco de policía que había encontrado por ahí.

-Luc ayan yur fader (Frase famosa de Darth Vader: "Luke, I am your father")

-POOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaban muy entretenidos jugando a la Guerra de las Galaxias, cuando un enorme camión se detuvo delante ellos, bajándose de este su chofer bastante apresurado apretando sus manos sobre su estomago.

-Uy ya me c4g0, ya me c4g0 -el hombre mira a Opacho, y creyendolo un oficial de tránsito lo llamó-: ¡Oye muchacho, ven!

-¿Si?

-Toma -y le lanza las llaves- Estacionalo con cuidado mientras me voy al baño.

-Pero señor yo... -fue muy tarde, el tipo ya se había ido- ¿Ahora que hago? -luego mira a Ike- Oye amiguito ¿tú sabes conducir?

-Agú (ó.ò)

-Yo tampoco (ó.ò) -el niño vislumbra una idea- ¡Ya sé! (n.n) Yo iré abajo y tu irás al timón, así será más fácil.

-(n.n) Agú.

Continuará...

* * *

Nos encontramos en un ambiente oscuro, parece un quirófano sacado de una película de terror y ciencia ficción de bajo presupuesto. En una camilla está alguien acostado.

De pronto se abren unas compuertas y entra un tipo envuelto a una capa oscura, a pesar de llevar puesta una capucha se podía ver claramente que su rostro era pálido y arrugado. Era Darth Sirius el de Star Wars.

Se acerca a la camilla y dice: saQhra...

(saQhra) (u.u) zzz... zzz... zzz... zzz...

(Darth Sirius) saQhra...

(saQhra) zzz... zzz... zzz... linda la voz de la profe Mizuho... zzz... zzz... zzz...

(Darth Sirius) (ò.ó) DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(saQhra) (Despertando) que cual donde como eh... (mirando a Darth Sirius) ¿Si Maestro?

(Darth Sirius) Levantate

(saQhra) ¿Por qué?

(Darth Sirius) Tienes que continuar con el fic.

(saQhra) Ah verdad.

El autor se levanta lentamente mientras suena el soundtrack de Star Wars, o sea cuando Darth Vader aparece con su ya clásico traje negro, pero entonces el cassette (poco presupuesto tenemos) se traba y luego se escucha un reggaeton: _"A ella le gusta la gasolina"_

(Darth Sirius) O.o?

(saQhra) (n.n) Mi hermanita y sus cosas (agarra el cassette y graba sobre éste pura música de Radiohead) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... (risa psicópata) cof cof... Ahora a las cabinas...

Más tarde en una cabina de internet...

(saQhra) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS 699 HITS?

(Darth Sirius) (u.u) FanFiction estuvo fuera de línea por tres días y todos tus hits se borraron.

(saQhra) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (El autor expande su poder destruyendo todas las máquinas a su alrededor)

Y así fue como perdí los 699 hits o leidas que este fic había obtenido, aunque en parte yo también tengo la culpa: estuve tan ocioso que dejé casi abandonado este fic, por eso trataré de continuarlo, se los prometó.

Por suerte aun conservo los reviews, los cuales lamentablemente no voy a poder contestar por ahora. Quizás con esta nueva remodelación, los administradores empezaran a aumentar la vigilancia y posiblemente traten de borrar este fic. No es que sea paranoico, es sólo que no deseo perder los valiosos reviews que me mandaron.

Aun así, les prometo responder a sus reviews en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte.

saQhra


	10. Juana de Arco y el Caos de Fuego

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo 10: Juana de Arco y el Caos de Fuego

En un apartado lugar oscuro, dos figuras (algo bajas de estatura) sostenían una conversación.

-¿Ya oíste bien como será el plan? -preguntó uno de ellos a su interlocutor.

-Sí, mumumuy claro -constestó el otro algo tartamudeando.

-Perfecto... -dijo el primero- Ahora toma -le entrega un paquete a su cómplice- ...con esto cumplirás la misión.

-Ya... a-a-adiós -y se retiró, dejando a la otra sombra quien lanzaba una carcajada algo diabólica, mientras una alta figura apareció a su costado.

Por otra parte, se encontraba el profesor Garrison preparandose para su gran debut como Juana de Arco...

-Ay por fin señor Sombrero, esta vez sí lograremos salir de este pueblo de m13rd4...

-Así es señor Garrison -contestó el señor Sombrero, aunque en realidad era la misma voz del profe.

-Señor Garrison -apareció el director de la obra- ¿Está listo para empezar?

-Sí, claro que lo estoy.

-Pues bien... espero que también ya sepa como salirse de la hoguera durante la escena de la ejecución, recuerde la salida de emergencia que hay debajo...

-(¬.¬) Sí sí sí... ya lo sé... ¿acaso cree que soy un idiota?

-(ó.ò) Pero... déjeme recordarselo...

-(ò.ó) Ya déjese de huevadas, yo tengo talento de actor y no necesito que den detalles inútiles -presumió el profe.

-Pues lo que usted diga... (u.u) Salimos en tres minutos...

Ahora nos trasladamos a ver que hacían Stan y Ryu, que se hallaban escondidos detrás de unos botes de basura...

-¿En serio Ryu que esto me hará parecer más galante?

-(n.n) Pues claro que sí -contestó el pelinegro- No habrá duda que con esto conquistarás el corazón de Wendy.

-(o.o U) Oh bueno... ya pues...

En eso la chica de sus sueños llega al lugar.

-¡Allí está Wendy! -señaló el chico poniendose nervioso.

-Ya qué esperas, ve por ella -le animaba Ryu.

-Pe-pe-pepero y si lo c4g0 todo, y si me rechaza, y si soy feo (ó.ò)

-Si no lo intestas nunca los sabrás.

-Pero tengo miedo (T.T)

-Escucha Stan... -la voz de Ryu se tornó seria por primera vez- ¿Acaso a John Lennon le dió miedo salir a la calle el día en que le dispararon a muerte?

-No.

-¿Acaso a los astronautas del Columbia les dió miedo cuando explotó su nave en pleno vuelo?

-No.

-¿Acaso a Michael Jackson le dió miedo cuando lo enjuiciaron por pederasta? (Autor: ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de ejemplos pone Ryu?)

-No.

-Pues entonces... ve allá y conquista a la chica de tus sueños y no vivas por siempre arrepintiendote de tu cobardía... ¡VE MUCHACHO VE!

-SÍ LO HARÉ -y se fue todo decicido hacia Wendy.

-Ese es mi muchacho (T.T) -lloraba Ryu emocionado mientras se retiraba a buscar a sus amigos shamanes.

Mientras la chica esperaba en el puente levadizo del castillo hecho de material de utilería, hasta que escucha la voz de Stan que la llamaba-: WEEEEEEEEEEENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

-¡Oh dios, es Stan! -lentamente va girando la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz- Stan... -suspiraba la niña mientras en su mente se imaginaba a su amado Stan enforrado de una brillante armadura tan dorada como el sol, corriendo hacia ella en un campo de hermosas flores multicolores- Stan... eh... (O.O!) ¡¿Stan?!

Ahora toda su fantasía se le derrumbó al tener a Stan cerca, y viendo la clase de ropa que llevaba puesta: pantalones blancos, con chaqueta blanca y un peinado estrafalario que formaba un fleco demasiado elevado y cubierto con excesivo gel, en resumen: una versión miniatura de Ryu.

-(n.n) Wendy...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-¿Wendy, qué te pasa? (O.o?)

-¡LÁRGATE PERVERTIDO!

-Espera Wendy... soy yo: Stan (ó.ò)

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... AUXILIO UN VIOLADOR ME QUIERE ULTRAJAR -y le da un puñetazo a el ojo derecho del chico, para después correr despavorida del lugar.

-WENDYYYYYYY... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... (T.T)

Por mientras el show de Juana de Arco ya iba a empezar, razón por la cual los espiritus acompañantes se juntaron para verlo mejor. Aprovechando su forma de bolita, lograron esconderse entre un puesto de venta de globos que le ofrecía una excelente vista del espectáculo libre de cualquier posible encuentro... o tal vez no.

-Mami, quiero ese globo de marcianito.

-(¬.¬) No soy marciano, niño.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CUCO -y el pobre niño se fue corriendo presa del susto.

Bazón vio esta escena-: No creo que fue correcto que hicieras eso.

-Descuida, un poco de trauma en la niñez fortalece el carácter.

Morphine entonces les llama la atención, señalándoles que la obra ya iba empezar.

Entonces se abrió el telón, revelando un estrado en medio del cual se había levantado un poste de madera rodeada por pedazos de leña cubiertos de aceite, listos para la quema.

-_Y esta es la historia de Juana de Arco..._ -se escuchó la voz del narrador- _La Doncella de Orleans, que peleó en nombre de Dios para liberar al pueblo francés del yugo esclavizante de los ingleses_

Al decir esto se dió paso a los actores, que hacían de soldados, monjes y entre ellos se encontraba el profesor Garrison en el papel principal de Juana de Arco, luciendo un vestido blanco escotado con una peluca rubia postiza y un sobrecargado maquillaje.

-_Ahora..._ -continuó el narrador- _...ella ha sido capturada por los ingleses y lista para ser incinerada por herejía_

-Oh Dios mío... ¿por qué me has avandonado? -dijo el profesor, quien en un afan nada necesario por improvisar, levantaba los brazos para que su figura sobresaliera de entre los demás actores, pero sólo provocó que se le cayera un poco del relleno de su sostén.

-¡Kuruku! Kurukoro koro -dijo Kororo al ver ese "detalle".

-Kororo tiene razón -dijo el samurai Amidamaru-, esa de ahí no es Milla Jovovich (Autor: Todo mundo conoce a Milla Jovovich)

-Y ni siquiera es mujer... -se fijó Bazon- Una mujer sabría como combinar su maquillaje con su vestido.

-(O.o?)

-Es que... -nervioso- es lo que siempre escucho hablar a la señorita Jun.

-(¬.¬) Ajá.

Por mientras la función continuaba. Unos falsos soldados se dirigían hacia la hoguera llevandose a la dizque "Juana de Arco", quien hacía poses melodramáticas, con el propósito (ineficaz) de lucir como un talentoso actor, la ataron y después apareció un extra disfrazado de sacerdote, que se dispuso a hablar:

-Señora Juana de Arco... Se le acusa de herejía y de vestirse de hombre... ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente y casta como Britney Spears.

-Sí, él... digo ella es inocente -apoyó el inseparable señor Sombrero.

-¡Qué aburrido! -dijo Tokagero.

-Mala actuación -dijo Amidamaru.

Morphine saca un letrerito (quién sabe de dónde) que decía: "SAQUELO"

-Pongan algo de acción -dijo Bazon.

-Kororu ku -traduciendo lo que dice Kororo: "Traigan a Milla Jovovich"

El director dió la orden para que los extras prendieran la hoguera, comenzando así el climax del espectáculo...

-OH SOCORRO AUXILIO YO SOY INOCENTE -gritaba Garrison en su nada convincente rol.

-(-O-) BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QUEMENLO QUEMELO -gritaban los espíritus ya hartos de este mediocre espectáculo.

-Ahora sí señor Sombrero... -susurrando a su títere- Llegó la hora de escapar... este... este... -entonces la cara de profesor se torno a una de preocupación- (o.o) Señor Sombrero, de casualidad se acuerda dónde está salida de emergencia.

-Uy señor Garrison no tengo la menor idea.

Ahora sí las cosas empeoraron...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUXILIO SAQUENME DE AQUÍ NO SÉ CÓMO ESCAPAR -gritó el profesor al ver ahora que el fuego empezaba a chamuscarle el vestido- AUXILIO... ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ni siquiera sabe gritar -dijo Bazon.

-Su actuación es poco creible -opinó Amidamaru.

-Sólo un imbécil caería en una mala actuación como esa -dijo Tokagero.

-Descuida bella dama -se escuchó una voz "heroica" desde el público- Yo te salvaré -y ese era Ryu, quien se lanzaba gallardamente a salvar a la dizque actriz pero...- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH FUEGO FUEGO... LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS -gritaba el fanático de Elvis corriendo de un lado a otro con el trasero en llamas.

-(¬.¬) ¿Decías Tokagero?

-(-.-U)

No sólo el espíritu acompañante de Ryu tenía que soportar la vengüenza de tener un amo tan... tan... ¿cómo decirlo? idiota, sino que también los shamanes veían a su amigo actuar tan estúpidamente, bueno sólo Ren y Lyserg porque Yoh veía esto con mucha gracia.

-¡Miren! Parece que Ryu también se metió al show.

-¿Por qué me habré aliado con semejantes idiotas? -hablaba Ren por lo bajo.

Por otro lado, Kyle continuaba en la búsqueda de los fantasmas.

-¡Ajá! Es por acá -dijo siguiendo el rastro que le daba su detector.

Pasó al costado de su amigo Kenny, al cual no le prestó atención por estar viendo detenidamente su aparato. Esto fue bueno para Kenny porque no sabría como explicar el hecho de haber dejado al pequeño Ike olvidado. Por ahora lo que más le importaba al encapuchado era encontrar a ciertas personas: a las Lily's. Y fue entonces que las vió.

-Oigan chicas, miren... -les indicó Lily- Es el niñito que casi atropellamos.

-Sí, es verdad... ¿Cómo dicen que se llamaba? -preguntó Milly.

-Feny -contestó el muchachito.

-¿Lenny? -preguntó Sally.

-(¬.¬) Feny.

-¿Henry? -preguntó Sharona.

-(ò.ó) ¡FENY!

-Ah yaaaaaaaa... (o.o) Kenny... -comprendieron todas al fin.

-(u.u) Fiuh...

-¿Y qué querías con nosotras? -preguntó Elly.

Entonces Kenny, muy sonriente, saca unas cajitas de entre sus ropas y le da una a Lily.

-¿Para mí? ...Oh gracias, pequeño.

Le da otro a Elly.

-Gracias, lindura.

Luego a Sally.

-Gracias.

Y por úlitmo a Sharona.

-¡Qué ternura!

-¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Milly bastante enfadada- No hay regalo para mí.

-Oh cálmate Milly. Deberías sentirte feliz porque nosotras tenemos un admirador.

-(u.u#) Maldita c0nch4 tu... -hablaba la niñita entre dientes.

-(¬.¬) Ya escuche lo que dijiste y ya te tocará castigo... -y le muestra a la asustada niña una barra extragrande de jabón- Pero por ahora... (n.n) Que tal si abrimos los regalos... Elly tú primera.

-De acuerdo -la chica de pelo castaño abre su regalo- Es... es... (O.o?) ¿una banana?

-(O.o?)

-A ver Lily, abre el tuyo.

La chica de lentes abre el paquete- Es... otra banana... ¿Y tú Sally?

-Banana también... -contestó la pelirroja- ¿Sharona?

-Bueno... -lentamente la lider del grupo desenlaza el moño y retira la pequeña tapa- Es... es... un... un... ¿pepino? (O.o?)

Luego volteron estupefactas a ver al niño de la capucha, que las miraba muy sonrojado y con una sonrisa bastante pícara y algo libidinosa. Y luego de unos segundos las cuatro al fin comprendieron las cochinas intenciones del pequeño mañosón.

-(ò.ó) MALDITO MOCOSO HENTAI -gritaron las cuatro al tiempo que le daban una patada múltiple a Kenny.

El chiquillo salió disparado por los aires, DIRECTO A LA HOGUERA donde aun continuaba atrapado el profesor Garrison.

-AUXILIO... SÁLVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kenny impacta contra Garrison, salvándolo y mandado a éste hasta un charco de estiércol.

-¡PUAJ! Mi vestido (T.T)... mi maquillaje... mi actuación... mi carrera está arruinada y ni siquiera empezaba.

Lamentablemente para Kenny las cosas fueron diferentes. Él cayó directo a las llamas, en donde después de lanzar gritos desesperados de socorro logró salir cubierto por lenguas de fuego; en su desesperación corrió hasta un puesto de bebidas alcohólicas para lanzarse dentro de un reservorio de agua. Lamentablemente, en ese momento, aquel reservorio estaba sirviendo para almacenar alcohol adulterado... Y el resultado: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM... una explosión que mandó los restos (aun en llamas) de Kenny a distintas direcciones.

-¡OH DIOS MÍOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HAN MATADO A KENNYYYYYYYYYY! -gritó el público espectador.

-(o.o!) Uy chicas creo que nos excedimos -dijo Sharona con preocupación a su equipo.

-¡TAMPOCO YA NO HAY CERVEZA ADULTERADA! (O.O!)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-¡MIREN! -las señaló un hombre entre el público- FUERON ESAS MUJERES DE AHÍ.

Todo el público lanzó una mirada asesina a las cuatro asustadas chicas.

-Lider ¿qué haremos ahora? -preguntó Elly.

-(u.u) Pues lo mismo que hacemos cuando estamos en situaciones extremas... (O.O) A CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER -y todas huyeron a gran velocidad.

-ESTÁN ESCAPANDO... (ò.ó) TRAS ELLAS -la turba enardecida corrió a atraparlas, no por haber matado a Kenny sino por haber destruido el puesto de alcohol.

Mientras los shamanes veían esto con cara de asustados, jamás creyeron que las Lily's pudieran ser capaces de semejante barbaridad.

Y de repente...

-ALLÍ ESTÁN... ESOS SON LOS FANTASMAS -se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

-¡ES ÉL! -gritaron los espíritus al ser descubiertos por... Kyle.

-(¬.¬) Bazon dijiste que éste era un buen sitio para escondernos.

-Perdon Amidamaru.

-FIJENSE FIJENSE... -gritaba el niño judío para llamar la atención del público presente- AHÍ ESTÁN LOS FANTASMAS...

Toda la gente dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el puesto de globos que señalaba Kyle... pero...

-¿Qué fantasmas? Yo no veo ninguno -dijo un hombre.

-Ese niño está loco -dijo una mujer.

-PERO VEÁNLOS ESTÁN AHÍ AHÍ -gritaba un muy insistente Kyle.

Pero la gente no le creyó y encima empezaban a murmurar: "De seguro ese niño está drogado", "Fantamas... ¡Oh por favor!", "¿De dónde saca esas ideas?" y más comentarios aun. Razón que hizo enojar mucho al judío.

-¡POR UN C4R4J0! -ya se descontrolaba el niño- LES DIGO QUE AHÍ ESTÁN... ESOS SON LOS FANTASMAS.

Y en un acto desesperado por llamar la atención, Kyle corre hacia la hoguera aún encendida, agarra un trozo de leña prendida y lo avienta con todas sus fuerzas hacia los globos. Pero cometiendo el error de impactarle al vendedor de globos, quien ahora corría y se revolcaba en el suelo.

-Oh no... ese niño se volvió loco... debemos correr -dijo Tokagero.

Y al decir esto, los cinco espíritus se alejaban de la zona.

-Se escapan... VOY TRAS ELLOS -Kyle agarra otro pedazo de leña y empieza a perseguir a los fantasmas.

Es entonces que el público entra en pánico al ver al niño corriendo como un desquiciado pirómano- ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Yoh, Ren y Lyserg vieron este incidente.

-Debemos detener a Kyle antes de que cause más problemas -ordenó el shaman de pelo castaño.

-Sí -le respondieron sus compañeros movilizandose de inmediato.

-Hey chicos, esperenme -trataba Ryu de llamarlos, pero no pudo, así que tuvo que esforzarse en no perderlos de vista.

Y para complementar más el caos, los restos ardientes de Kenny que fueron lanzados en varias direcciones, causaron una reacción en cadena por los demás puestos de la feria. En cuestión de segundos, el fuego comenzaba a propagarse.

Por otra parte, ajeno a todo esos sucesos, se encontraba Stan, sentado en una banca todavía con su ropa de Elvis. Se encontraba triste y con los ojos rojos, señal de que había llorado.

-Wendy me rechazó... -dijo en un lamento casi inaudible, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos para acallar su llanto.

Así, en ese estado no pudo ver a cinco espíritus que corrían en frente de él. Pero sí pudo oir una voz muy familiar.

-VUELVAN AQUÍ MALDITOS FANTASMAS

-¿Pero qué? ¿Kyle? -levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo que corría sosteniendo una leña encendida- ¿Pero qué pasa?... KYLE KYLE -trató de llamarlo pero fue en vano.

Momentos después Yoh y sus amigos llegaban con él.

-Yoh ¿qué le pasa a Kyle? -preguntó muy preocupado al castaño.

-Pues la verdad... es que... -Yoh se debatía con sí mismo entre decirlo o no la verdad a Stan. Hasta que Lyserg lo imterrumpió.

-No tenemos tiempo para hablar... ¡Debemos detener a Kyle cuanto antes!

-Ya hemos pérdido mucho teiempo... Hay que separarnos para encontrarlo mejor -sugirió Ren.

Así se dividieron en 2 grupos: Yoh, Lyserg y Ren en el primero, y Stan y Ryu en el segundo.

Por otro lado las Lily's trataban de escapar de la turba. Ya al fin lograron llegar hasta su auto, pero la gente logró acorralarlas.

-(ò.ó) YA LAS TENEMOS...

FOOOOOMM FOOOOOOOOOOM... Se escuchó un claxón a lo lejos.

-CUIDADO UN CAMI... -gritó aguien entre la gente, pero no pudo terminar la advertencia de peligro, pues todo el público fue arrollado por un camión fuera de control.

Las Lily's aprovecharon esta oportunidad para escapar, pero en su desesperación por salvarse, se olvidaron de una de sus miembros.

-ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEN -gritaba Milly al ver que la camioneta se alejaba.

El camión aun seguía en recorrido, atropellando a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. Dentro de la cabina se hallaba nada más y nada menos que Ike y Opacho.

-Dime ¿acelero o freno? -preguntó el negrito en los pedales.

-Agú.

-Ya... Acelero -y pisa el acelerador a fondo.

La velocidad del camión aumentó, pasando raudamente cerca de los shamanes a los cuales por poco atropellan.

-(O.O!) Lyserg, ¿viste a un bebé conduciendo un camión a excesiva velocidad?

-Sí.

-(u.u) Ay ¡Qué alivio! Por poco y creí que me había vuelto loco.

-Pero Ren, ¿Por qué se lo preguntaste a Lyserg y no mí?

-(¬.¬) No es por menospreciarte Yoh, pero Lyserg es más cuerdo que tú.

-(o.o) Ohhhhhhhhh... (n.n) Ya entendí.

-Eh... chicos... El camión... Ike... -señalo el inglés.

-¡ES VERDAD EL CAMIÓN! -y corrieron los tres a seguir el vehículo fuera de control.

Mientras Kyle, en su persecución cazaespectros, llegó hasta un almacen de gas propano.

-Al fin los tengo... -dijo triunfante el niño.

-KYYYYYYYYYLE -se escuchó la voz de Stan desde lejos, lo que desvió la atención de Kyle.

-ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD -gritó Amidamaru, los demás espíritus entendieron de lo que hablaba.

-NO ESCAPARÁN -gritó el niño judío al notar que los espíritus iban a escaparse.

Entonces lanzó la leña hacia ellos, pero otra vez falló. Y esta vez la leña siguió su curso hacia los tanques de gas y...

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

La onda explosiva alcanzó Stan a Ryu, por suerte Ryu logró proteger y retirar al pequeño. Cuando estuvieron a buen recaudo, Ryu vió que Stan tenía un hilo de sangre corriendole por la frente.

-STAN STAN STAN -gritaba desesperadamente Ryu.

-Kyle... -hablaba el niño entre delirios- Detengan a Kyle... -fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar desmayado.

-Oh no...

-¡RYU!

-¡Tokagero! -se fijó el pelinegro al ver que su espíritu venían con él- Que bueno que estás aquí, debemos ayudar a Stan-chan rápido. ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?

-No lo sé, la explosión los mandó volando lejos.

Los espíritus, al estar hechos de esencia espiritual, no sufrieron ningún daño por la explosión, pero eso no evito que el impacto los hiciera salir disparados a diferentes rumbos. Amidamru y Bazon quedaron cerca de la hoguera de la función ahora destruida, Kororo quedó cerca al estacionamiento, y Morphine en unos de los puestos de tiro al blanco de la feria. Ella apenas logró alzar vuelo y empezó la búsqueda de su amo y de sus amigos espíritus, pero no se fijó que una sombra estaba cerca a ella, y cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta de su silueta, esta presencia la atrapó dentro de una caja, haciendola perder todo rastro de visibilidad.

Mientras el camión fuera de control seguía su curso...

-¿Sabes por dónde queda el estacionamiento?

-Agú.

Ike en su afán de encontrar un atajo, se desvía por otra zona de la feria donde habían carros alegóricos. Y a esa alta chocan contra un dragón mecánico. La cabina del conductor sale disparada por los aires producto de la inercia. Por suerte Opacho y Ike lograron salir ilesos, aunque algo mareados.

-(G.G) WIIIIIIIIIII ¡Qué divertido fue ese paseo! ¿Verdad?

-(G.G) Agú

Los shamnes lograron llegar hasta donde se camión se estrelló. Notaron que la cabina no estaba, pero además notaron CON HORROR que el líquido inflamable del camión empezaba a derramarse y su espanto creció más cuando vieron que había unos cables eléctricos chispeantes en el suelo.

-AL SUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Una nueva explosión, esta vez del tanque de combustible del camión.

-(ó.ò) Uy... Ya no volveremos a subirnos- dijo Opacho a Kyle.

El fuego se propagó más aun por todo el sector acusa de la explosión. Después de varios minutos, Yoh logró levantarse a duras penas de entre los escombros. Inmediatamente buscó a sus amigos en medio del campo rodeado por las llamas.

-REEEEEEEEEEEEN... LYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEERG...

-Aquí estoy -se escuchó a un Ren algo lastimado apareciendo de repente.

-¿Y Lyserg? -preguntó el Asakura.

-Aquí... -se escuchó una voz proveniente de una pila de escombros.

Rápidamente Yoh y Ren corrieron a ayudar a su amigo inglés.

-Gracias Yoh... gracias Ren.

-No hay de qué... -respondió el castaño- parece que estamos los tres juntos a salvo, sólo espero que Horo Horo, Ryu y Stan se encuentren bien.

-AMO YOOOOOOOOOH -se escuchó la voz de Amidamaru, quien venía seguido de Bazon y Kororo.

-Amidamaru, estás bien. Creí que los habían atrapado.

-¿Y dónde está Morphine? -preguntó Lyserg al notar que su espíritu no se hallaba con ellos.

-No lo sabemos -contestó Bazon-, no la vimos desde que comenzaron las explosiones.

-¿Cómo que no saben dónde está? -prenguntó Lyserg enojado y preocupado a la vez.

-En serio joven Lyserg -constestó Amida- Todos nos fuimos por caminos diferentes cuando ese muchacho Kyle destruyó esos tanques de gas. De ahí no sabemos nada de ella.

Esta vez el peliverde sintió un mal presentimiento al escuchar esto. Y empezó a correr hacia la zona del incendio.

-¡LYSERG! -lo llamó Yoh tratando de detenerlo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Morphine... -dijo el inglés sin voltear a mirar a su amigo.

-Sino te calmas no podrás encontrarla y morirás en el fuego -le habló Ren.

-No... no... -se lamentaba el muchacho- MORPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE...

Continuará...

* * *

Se me ocurrió cólocar este capítulo aprovechando la fiebre mágica de Harry Potter, por eso el título hace alución a la película. Ahora la catastrofe empezó, ya que hasta aquí se marca la mitad de la historia, porque de ahora en adelante habrá algo de drama y seriedad, pero claro, todo esto combinado con la comedia.

Habrán notado también que ahora pongo "Ren" en lugar de "Len" para el nombre del chino. Lo que pasa es que lo hice basándome en la forma de pronunciar de los japoneses; ellos pronuncian la "R" de forma diferente a nosotros: no una "R" fuerte al inicio de una palabra, sino una "R" suave (pronuncien ra re ri ro ru en forma suave), por eso se escucha tan cercano a la "L". Y es por eso también que los occidentales tienden a parodiar la forma de hablar de los orientales cambiando las "R" por las "L".

Y aparte para no confundirme, ya que existe una niña con el mismo nombre Ren en Get Backers y una bella alienígena de pupilas rojas y cabello verde en DearS. Y de yapa el perro chihuaha de "Ren & Stimpy" y por último un grupo llamado R.E.M. XD

Explicado todo eso, pasemos a contestar los reviews:

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': Lamento darte las malas noticias de que a pesar de que Kenny sobrevivió al disparo en el capítulo 7, no pudo sobrevivir a este último y todo a manos de las Lily's. Sobre Opacho, pues... digamos que crece muy rápido en este fic.

Haine Asakura: Poner a Ryu como un "valor" es lo que me parece muy divertido, pero tampoco digo que él sea del "otro equipo", es sólo que, como lo habrás notado, él es muy cariñoso tanto para las chicas como para sus amigos XD. Sobre la "inocencia" de Horo, Lyserg se refería a su virginidad. Y gracias por las felicitaciones.

punkblondie7: Yo también estoy a favor de Yoh/Anna, es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime. Lamentablemente en esa etapa de la serie Anna aun no llegaba a suelo norteamericano, por eso no puedo incluirla mucho, pero ya se verá como soluciono eso.

Sailor-chan: Ya he empezado a ver Get Backers y además tambien he visto la película de Los Fockers. Lo de la máscara de Chewacca que usa Wendy siempre me da risa cada vez que veo los especiales de Halloween de la serie, ¿cómo es posible que se pueda ganar un concurso usando una simple máscara? XD. Y gracias por continuar tu fic de King of Fighters.

Pilikita y Kororito: Poner a Horo como Elijah Wood fue sólo porque el nombre de Frodo rimaba a la perfección con él y lo de Shelly, fue porque quería reflejar en ella la misma obsesión fanática de mi propia hermana mayor (también fan de ese actor).

lyry Ylonen Tomori: Ya quedas perdonada. Todas las cosas que tiene que hacer Horo Horo en su búsqueda desesperada por encontrar una novia. Lo de Matti disfrazada de Hermione lo saqué de otro fic que había leido hace años, no sé si aun exista o lo habrán borrado.

Antes de despedirme, quisiera pedirles su ayuda en el desarrollo del fic: ¿saben cómo se llama el oficial de policía (el que siempre usa lentes oscuros)? ¿Cómo se llama el psicólogo de la escuela (el cabezón que siempre dice "Okay")? ¿Y el sacerdote del pueblo?

Eso es todo y gracias por su atención.

Atte.

saQhra

PD: Agradecimientos a Kagome_Miko_Yumi, F-LoVeR, Haine Asakura y Sailor-chan por haberme dejado reviews en el fic "Publicidad".


	11. La boda de nuestro mejor amigo

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo 11: La boda de nuestro mejor amigo

Nubes negras cargadas de cenizas y gas industrial se elevaban hacia el cielo, combinándose con los blancos cúmulos de South Park. Al poco tiempo formaron una espesa capa oscura que anuló por completo el paso de los rayos solares, ensombreciendo el pueblo que, horas atrás, disfrutaba de actividades festivas.

-Mejor será que cierre temprano hoy.

Eso fue lo que dijo Chef al asomarse por la ventana y ver con preocupación como las calles se habían llenado de sombras.

Y sólo eran las 2 de la tarde.

Por este ambiente pesimista caminaban Yoh, Ren, Lyserg y Ryu, ahora acompañados por Milly y por Stan (con una benda cubriendo la herida de su cabeza).

No hablaban, sólo caminaban porque no tenían que más hacer, de hecho ni sabían a donde iban. Sólo vieron apenas que Stan dio unos pasos, y ellos como automáticamente lo imitaron. No tenían opción. ¿Por qué quedarse en medio de un campo quemado? ¿Para qué? Era una pergunta que en sus mentes se formulaban, pero que ninguno quería expresar. Hasta que...

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESAS MALDITAS PUTAS ME DEJAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

-YA CÁLLATE NIÑO DEL DEMONIO -le gritó Ren a Milly.

-Ren, por favor, cálmate -dijo Lyserg.

-¿Calmarme? Intenta calmarme tú.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Chicos, no inicien una discusión por nada -trataba de apaciguar Yoh.

-Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos? -preguntó Ryu.

Ahí todos se quedaron callados.

-Pues no me queda más que llevarlos hasta mi casa -dijo Stan dirigiendose a ellos- Sólo que mis padres puedan darme permiso.

Ahora todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del niño. Esta vez iban un poco más tranquilos, y al cabo de unas cuadras llegaron a la casa de Stan. El pequeño tocó el timbre e instantes después abrió su madre.

-¡Dios mio! Stan, hijo, has vuelto -apenas lo vió y lo abrazó.

-¡Stan! Es un milagro estás vivo -ahora era su padre quien lo abrazaba.

-Papá, mamá, por favor no puedo respirar -dijo el pequeño algo avergonzado.

-Cuando escuchamos las noticas, creiamos que te había ocurrido lo peor -dijo su madre.

-No hay problema. Estoy bien gracias a mis amigos -señalando a los demás- Ellos son Yoh, Ren, Lyserg, Milly y Ryu.

-¡Hola! -saludaron todos.

-Muchas gracias jovenes por haber reunido como una familia otra vez -dijo el padre- Stan, adivina qué. Tu hermana también se salvó.

-¿Shelly?

-Sí -contestó su mamá- Y todo gracias a su nuevo novio.

-¿Su nuevo novio? -se sorprendieron los shamanes, mirándose los unos a los otros.

Los padres de Stan invitaron a los chicos a pasar. Ya adentro se dirigieron al comedor y...

-(O.O!)

-(T.T) Por favor, no se rían.

Era Horo Horo, enfundado en una pijama de gatitos y con una gorrita. A su lado estaba Shelly dándole de comer pastel en la boca.

-(n.n) Ten cariñito, abre grande.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-(T.T) Les dije que no se rieran.

-Ay Elijah, porque lloras si te ves lindo -dijo Ryu apretandole la mejilla del ainu.

-(ò.ó) ¡Oye tú, no toques a mi hombre! -dijo Shelly lanzándole un fuerte patada en su parte más sensible.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH Mis pokebolas (T.T)

-Esteeee... querida podías dejarme a solas con mis amigos (u.u) -le dijo el ainu- Por mientras, ¿podrías traerme algo rico de la cocina?

-(n.n) Lo que tu digas tesoro -y le da un tierno beso sabor a metal en la mejilla.

Después de que la chica se fue dando saltitos, Horo Horo se limpiaba su cara con el mantel.

-Ven Stan, debemos ponerte una benda mejor -le dijo su madre.

-Ya voy mamá -dijo Stan- Chicos, ustedes quedense aquí, ya regreso.

Así ambos padres junto con su menor hijo salían del comedor dejando tranquilos a los visitantes.

-(T.T) FUE HORRIBLE... HORRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLEEEEEEEE...

-(n.n) Ya cálmate Horo. Mira, te trajimos a alguien que te extrañaba -el shaman de polo castaño abre su mochila haciendo salir a Kororo.

-¡KORORO! Te extrañe tanto amiguito -Horo abrazando a su espíritu- Esta ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida.

-No has vivido lo que nosotros -dijo Ren.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó el ainu con seriedad.

-Kyle perdió el control y empezó a destruir todo el lugar -contestó Lyserg.

-Y además de eso, Kenny murió -continuo Milly- Y todo a causa de mis dizque amigas.

-Cielos debió ser más horrible.

Asintieron todos con la cabeza. Después el lugar se llenó de un triste y pesado silencio.

-Pero, pasando a otro tema -habló Yoh tratando de alegrar el ambiente- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

-(T.T) No quiero recordarlo, es tan humillante.

-Ah sí.. pues yo te haré recordar -decía Ren al tiempo que aprovechaba un descuido del ainu para obligarle a comer un caramelito con suero de la verdad.

-Oh no... REN ME LAS VAS PA... -no pudo terminar de blasfemar porque ya estaba bajo los efectos del caramelito...

Horo experimenta un retroceso en sus recuerdos hacia una capilla de bodas. Por una de las ventanas se podía ver las primeras explosiones en la feria.

-¡Al fin! Cumpliré mi gran sueño de casarme con un actor famoso -decía Shelly bastante emocionada- (ò.ó) Ahora haré que esas putas de mis compañeras se caguen de la envidia JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -ahora reía como psicópata.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA... (T.T) -lloraba el pobre ainu condenado- BUAHHAHAHAHAHA... snif... snif... (n.n) siempre lloro en las bodas... BUAAAAHAHAHA... snif... Lo peor de todo esto es que hay testigos aquí ¡ME MUERO HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! -lanzando un grito medio afeminado mientras juntaba las manos en sus mejillas.

Quienes se estaban con ellos eran nada más y nada menos que los sirvientes del Hao: Zang-Ching (el chino obeso), Bill (el jugador de futbol americano), Boris (el vampiro), Turbine (el árabe) y Blocken (el de los legos); todos vistiendo trajes de damas de honor (bastante sexis por cierto), cosa que Horo no podía reconocer quienes eran, ni ellos podía reconocer al peliazulado. Es más, creían que era el mismísimo Elijah Wood, prueba de ello es que Bill y Blocken le pidieron autógrafo.

-Bueno bueno, empezemos con la ceremonia -anunció el párroco, quien era Lackif, el sacedorte corrupto que acompaña a Hao- ...Tú, Shelly Marsh aceptas a Elijah Wood como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y protegerlo de las fans obsesivas.

-(n.n) Sí, acepto.

-Y tú, Elijah Wood aceptas a esta errrrr... (u.u) mujer para amarla y darle todas tus ganancias de taquilla.

-No.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -gritó la chica de los frenos- ¿Por qué dices que no?

-No quiero romperte el corazón pero es que... -se ponía nervioso el ainu ante la mirada asesina de Shelly- ...yo amo a otra mujer.

-(ò.ó) ¿A quién?

-A Milla Jovovich.

-Pero qué tiene esa ramera que no tenga yo, tu futura esposa.

-Pues ella es... alta, rubia y salía semidesnuda en Resident Evil y en los comerciales de L'Oreal... ¡Y ME LA VOY A PERDER EN LA ACTUACIÓN DE LA FERIA!

-(ò.ó) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... (¬.¬) Está bien, si quieres verla, te puedo llevar.

-¿De veritas?

-Si tú lo deseas... ¿Aceptas que te lleve?

-(n.n) Sí.

-No te escuchoooooooooo...

-Sí acepto.

-Más fuerteeeeeeeee...

-SÍ ACEPTO CARAJO

-Ya lo oyeron, aceptó.

-(O.o) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no espera yo yo yo yo no quise decir eso.

-Ya quedó claro para mí -dijo Lackif- Entonces por la gracia divina que me concede el Todopoderoso Señor Ha...

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -es interrumpido por sus compañeros.

-Perdón... quise decir el Todopoderoso Señor Jesús, yo... los condeno a ser marido y mujer... (u.u) Pueden chuparse las lenguas.

-(n3n) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Ven amor mío -Shelly se abalanza a besar a su amado.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUACK! Se forma un corazón de rojo intenso en torno a la pareja de recién casados, mientras las "damas de honor" lanzaban pétalos de rosas y arroz, acompañados de la música de bodas, campanas y explosiones distantes.

De vuelta al tiempo actual...

-Y fue así como perdí mi primer beso (T.T)

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio después de escuchar el relato de su amigo, hasta que, pasados algunos segundos empezaron a reaccionar...

-¡Qué romántico! -exclamaron Ryu y Milly.

-Oye Horo Horo, ¿y quedó pastel? -preguntó Yoh.

-No, me lo comí todo por la depresión.

Por otro lado Ren se encontraba con los cachetes visiblemente hinchados, pues trataba de contener la risa. Hasta que ya no aguantó más y estalló- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-Oh vamos Horo Horo, no es tan malo -trataba de animarlo el shaman de infaltable sonrisa.

-(¬.¬) Si no es tan malo, cásate tú con ella.

-Lo siento ya estoy condenado, digo comprometido.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-(ò.ó) MALTIDO TIBURÓN YA DEJA DE REIRTE

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mi sufrimiento?

-No me burlo de tu sufrimiento jajajaja... -Ren respira profundo y se relaja- Me burlo de tonto que eres...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Escucha, para que no haya rencor, te ayudaré a deshacerte de ese matrimonio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? (O.o?)

-Fácil, ella cree que se casó con Elijah Wood, pues entonces sólo tienes que quitarte esa ridícula peluca y los lentes de contacto que traes puestos, y ten tu ropa -pasandoles sus prendas-, así ella se olvidará de tí.

-¿Seguro?

Y empezó a quitarse todo su atuendo y ponerse su ropa normal. Rato después se escuchó que Shelly venía mientras Kororo se ocultaba. Y efectivamente, la chica regresó cargando una fuente con galletitas (quemadas).

-(nOn) Mi amor, aquí está tus bocadillos favoritos... (O.O) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Qué hace ese idiota en el asiento de mi Elijah? -señalando a Horo- (ò.ó) ¿Y dónde está mi amado?

-Pues... pues... -trató de hablar el peliazulado, pero no podía debido a la intimidante mirada asesina de Shelly.

-Pues vino Orlando Bloom y se lo llevó dios sabe a dónde (u.u) -respondió Milly.

-¿Orlando Bloom? Entonces... entonces... entonces... Los rumores son ciertos... ¡ELIJAH WOOD ES GAY! (T.T) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -y salió llorando de la sala.

-Gracias Milly -dijo el ainu.

-De nada. De hecho a mí me desagrada Elijah Wood, porque todo el día mis amigas Elly y Lily sólo hablan de él.

Después vino Stan, ya con un bendaje nuevo y trayendo mucha prisa.

-Chicos. Vengan a la sala, deben ver esto.

De inmediato los seis lo siguieron hasta la estancia. Allí el televisor estaba encendido y puesto en las noticas. Todos se juntaron alrededor del aparato.

_-Buenas tardes amados televidentes. Les traemos las noticias hasta el presente momento: El escuadrón de policía de South Park aun siguen tras los pasos del niño pirómano conocido como Kyle Broflosky, alias "Judío Loco". Hasta este instante las fuerzas del orden están interrogando a uno de los presuntos camaradas de este muchacho. Ahora mismo nos enlazaremos con la jefatura, en donde se encuentran el oficial Barbrady y el asesor Mackey, psicólogo de primaria._

Se cambia de escena y se muestra lo que es un cuarto cerrado alumbrado con una lámpara colgando del techo. Los dos sujetos mencionados estaban de espaldas ante las cámaras, sin dejar ver al interrogado.

_-A ver, maldito habla: ¿dónde está Kyle?_ -preguntó amenazante el oficial de lentes oscuros.

_-Por favor, coopera con nosotros, okay_ -dijo el psicólogo.

Luego la cámara hace un acercamiento, mostrando por fin al prisionero.

-(n.n) _Agugú_

-(O.O!) ¡IKE! -gritaron los chicos en la casa al darse cuenta de que era el hermanito de Kyle quien estaba en interrogatorio.

_-No te hagas el pendejo, bien que lo sabes_ -continuó amenazante el oficial.

-(n.n) _Dadadudu pipo_

-_Ike, debemos ayudar a tu hermano, pero debes decirnos dónde está, okay._

-(nOn) _POPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

-_¡Carajo! No podemos sacarle nada este mocoso._

Luego la escena cambia hacia el estudio, donde un periodista está con cara de incredulidad.

-(O.o U) _Ehhhh... Tal parece que la policía va a demorarse mucho con este caso..._ -en eso, alguien le pasa unos papeles- _Un momento. Nos informan que el presidente de los Estados Unidos, George Bush va a dar un discurso en el Congreso de suma importancia, Ahora vallamos al lugar..._

-(¬.¬) ¿Qué, ese idiota de Bush va hablar de algo importante? ¿De cuándo acá?

-Ren, mejor hay que escuchar lo que va a decir -sugirió Yoh.

Volvieron a fijar su atención a la pantalla del televisor. Ahora mostrando la sala principal del Congreso. En eso aparece el presidente George Bush en el estrado.

_-Pueblo de los Estados Unidos de América. Aquí, su presidente democráticamente electo los saluda. Hace poco la Casa Blanca recibió el informe de los incidentes ocasionados en South Park..._ -hizo una pausa para tomar aire- _Luego de un largo debate entre los miembros de mi gabinete y los del Servicio de Inteligencia, llegamos a la conclusión de que... los desmandes de violencia ocurridos en ese pueblo son obra de nada más y nada menos que del terrorismo... Sí, el terrorismo judío._

Apenas al decir estas últimas palabras, se formó una reacción entre los congresistas, escuchándose unos comentarios: "¿Cómo? Eso es imposible", "Los judíos están de nuestro lado", "Esto no puede ser", entre otros comentarios.

_-Su atención por favor..._ -llamó Bush- _Nuestro Servicio de Inteligencia ha investigado lo suficiente y afirman que el joven conocido como Kyle Broflosky formaba parte de una red narcoterrorista judía_ -se volvieron a escuchar murmullos de espanto entre los integrantes- _Es por eso que he venido hasta aquí, al Congreso, a solicitarles permiso y fondos económicos para movilizar tropas de marines a South Park y capturar a Kyle._

De repente uno de los congresistas se puso de pie.

_-¿Está usted drogado o es un completo imbécil? Ese fondo iba a ser destinado como donación a los países en vías de desarrollo. No autorizaremos su petición tan descabellada-_

_-Le informo señor congresista que no estoy drogado. Y si usted se muestra inconforme con mi petición, entonces está en contra de la democracia-_

Al momento, Bush hizo un ademán con la mano y dos agentes de seguridad vestidos de negro agarraron al congresista y lo llevaron fuera del salón. Segundos después se escuchó un disparo, y luego sólo los dos agentes regresaron, uno de ellos tenía la corbata manchada de sangre.

_-Ahora miembros del Congreso ¿Me conceden la autorización?-_

Ante esta pregunta, los ya atemorizados congresistas empezaron a deliberar entre ellos y luego...

_-Pepepetición aprobada_ -dijo entre gotas de sudor uno de ellos.

_-Gracias compañeros de la patria... Y que Dios bendiga a América_ -dijo retirándose de la sala.

En el estudio del noticiero, el comentarista miraba estupefacto esta escena y a duras penas logró decir: _-Bueno, damas y caballeros televidentes, esas son todas las noticia hasta el momento. Continuaremos con nuestra transmición habitual hasta nuevo aviso_

Mientras en la casa de Stan, los chicos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-No puede ser... van a convertir este pueblo en tierra de nadie -dijo Horo Horo.

-Y todo a causa de un niño -dijo Ren.

Mientras Stan estaba sin habla, con una mirada de preocupación.

-Stan...

Volteó el niño a ver quien lo llamaba. Era Yoh.

-Se que estás preocupado por tu amigo y todo. Pero no temas, todo se solucionará -le animó el shaman con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-Gracias Yoh.

Lyserg se mostraba distante de ellos. Él también sentía preocupación, preocupación por Morphine.

Mientras la pequeña hada, perdida desde hace varias horas, abría los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en un ambiente oscuro. Alzó vuelo hacia adelante sólo para chocar contra un objeto, volteó a otro lado y volvió a chocar. Siguió dando vueltas, hasta que cayo en cuenta que estaba atrapada, atrapada en una jaula parecida en la que estuvo anteriormente.

-Jajajajajajaja...

Se espantó al escuchar una extraña risa, sin saber de dónde provenía.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

Esta vez era más fuerte, señal de estaba cerca, muy cerca. Dió la vuelta y se topó con un par de ojos que la miraban de forma maligna.

-Al fin... Al fin... Al fin eres mía... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

La pequeña Morphine se tiró al suelo, acurrucándose en una esquina, mientras aquella carcajada horrible hacía eco en todos lados.

Continuará...

* * *

Lugar: Iquitos. Esquina de calle Próspero con Morona.  
Fecha: 12 de diciembre del 2005  
Hora: 4.30 p.m. (Hora peruana)

(saQhra) DVDs DVDs a sólo 5 soles. Tenemos Harry Potter, El cadáver de la novia, Yu-Gi-Oh!...

(Viejo verde) ¿Tienes esa película donde salen esas chicas calatas?

(saQhra) ¿Cuál? ¿"Mañana te cuento"? Sí, aquí está.

(Viejo verde) (n.n) Gracias, joven.

(Agente de serenazgo) (¬.¬) A ver, a ver, flaco. ¿Tienes licencia para vender esos DVDs piratas?

(saQhra) "(¬.¬) Ya me vienen a fregar, bueno hay que hacerse el tonto" ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles DVDs piratas, jefe? Estos son los productos de un pata que se fue al baño hace rato y yo se lo estoy cuidando.

(A. S.) No te hagas el cojudo. Endenantes estoy viendote vender. Así que si no pagas tributo, me llevo tu merca.

(saQhra) "¿Endenantes? (¬.¬) ¡Vaya educación!" ¿Pero que eso no se paga al municipio?

(A. S.) Ya déjate de vainas. Paga o sino...

Se escuchan sirenas de policías.

(A. S.) Oh Mierda (O.O!) La policía. (Corre despavoridamente)

(Policía) ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ EL ESTAFADOR! ¡TRAS ÉL!

(saQhra) De la que me salvé.

Una mañana desperté y me dí cuenta que no hacía nada por la vida. Fue entonces que decidí ponerme a trabajar. Como peruano progresista, empecé de vendedor de puerta en puerta, encuestador, vendedor pirata; trabajos que no me dieron mucha satisfacción económica, pero me sirvieron de experiencia, lo suficiente para obtener un trabajo como oficinista y ganar buen dinero. Ahora este nuevo año he retomado los estudios de la universidad, esta vez sí pienso terminar y no quedar varado en esta vida.

Bueno... Ya basta de discursos moralistas, creo que ya deben de estar aburridos con mi vida personal y quizás odiandome por haber dejado en el olvido mis fics. Así que antes de que me ejecuten contestaré los reviews:

Sailor-chan: Sobre Harry Potter, a mí me gustó más la versión que hizo Alfonso Cuarón de "El prisionero de Azcabam", pero la cuarta entrega también me parece buena.

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': Es muy triste cuando se es rechazdo por el ser amado, cuando escribí la escena de Stan y Wendy, me dio pena en lugar de risas. Cartman aparecerá pronto, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero necesito ponerlo para el transcurso normal del fic.

Haine Asakura: Gracias por los datos, ya habrás visto que me sirvieron bien en este capítulo. A Kenny les pasan esas cosas por mañoso, pero creo que las Lily's se pasaron un poco.

Debo aclararles que esta será la última vez que conteste los reviews de esta manera, porque de ahora en adelante usaré la opción "Reply". Pero si por ahí surge una pregunta importante, con gusto compartiré las aclaraciones con todos ustedes.

Gracias por comprenderme y haber esperado tanto tiempo.

saQhra

**PD: Esperen esperen. Se me olvidaba decirles que ya tengo planes para otro fic. Se llama "Oh My Fairy!", una parodia del clásico anime romántico Oh My Goddess!, con los personajes de Fairly Odd Parents (Los Padrinos Mágicos) y aparte un forum de discusión titulado "Curiosidades del anime"**


	12. Los cazadores del hada perdida

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y SOUTH PARK PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y TREY PARKER

**Welcome to South Park**

Capítulo 12: Los cazadores del hada perdida

Sola, indefensa, atrapada entre barrotes de oro y acechada por unos penetrantes ojos malévolos. Se encogió más y más hasta volverse un ovillo rosado, mientras aquella risa maldita seguía inundando el oscuro ambiente.

Y de repente, todo el lugar se iluminó.

-Hola Eric.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... BUTTERS ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy haciendo actos diabólicos?

-Didididisculpa Eric, es que tenía ganas de ver a nuestra hada.

-¿Nuestra? Me suena a manada. (ò.ó) Esa hada es MÍA.

-Pero yo la atrapé (ó.ò)

-Pero yo te di esa jaula para que la atraparas.

-Pero esa jaula te la dio nuestro amigo Peyote.

-¡Oye gordo! -apareciendo Peyote con el poncho todo sudado y la voz agitada- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Peyoteeeee... -se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde el otro cuarto- ¿Quieres otra ronda más?

-(T.T) Ay no...

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... YA BASTA -gritó Cartman- Estoy cansado de que me interrumpan. Butters, ve a la cocina y cómete ese helado ya vencido, y tú, Peyote, vete a atender a mi madre.

-¡Qué rico! ¡Helado! (n.n)

-(¬.¬) Maldita bola de grasa, ya vas a ver.

Así ambos salieron del cuarto: Butters a comer helado y Peyote a ir con la mamá de Cartman. Por fin el gordo se quedó a solas con Morphine.

-¿En qué iba? Ah sí. Ahora ya te tengo en mi poder WAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -risa maléfica- Sometida para cumplir mis más ardientes deseos.

Ante estas repulsivas palabras la pequeña tembló de miedo, agarrándose las piernas.

-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -de repente se atraganta- Cof... guar... Debo practicar mejor mi risa diabólica... Pero primero a pedir mis deseos al hada de los deseos.

Esto último causó sorpresa a Morphine. El miedo en su rostro se alejó dando paso a la confusión mientras un signo de interrogación se formó sobre su cabeza.

-Veamos... ¿Qué puedo pedir primero? -pensaba en voz alta el gordo- La paz mundial, no... la cura de todas las enfermedades, tampoco... ¡Ya sé!

Morphine: O.o?

-Escucha hada, quiero... quiero... quiero... QUIERO SER EL REY DE TODO EL APESTOSO MUNDO -gritó Cartman acompañado de un eco tenebroso mientras detrás de él se formaban nubes y truenos seguido de fuertes vientos- Siiii... Quiero que el mundo esté rendido a mis gloriosos pies... -se vio a los gobernantes de todos los países más poderosos arrodillados ante él- Quiero que mi palabra sea la ley y mi imagen la insignia -se veia a gente comprando y vendiendo productos con dólares que tenían la cara de Cartman- Nadie se resistirá ante mí, porque quedarán aplastados bajo mi mano de hierro -y vio a sus compañeros de salón realizando trabajos forzados mientras él les daba latigazos- Sí... el mundo será mío ¡SÓLO MÍO! ¡MÍO! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -y se vio a sí parado sobre la Tierra enarbolando una bandera de decía "Cartman rules"- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡AY!

Pero después volvió a la realidad, a su realidad, luego de caer estrepitosamente desde su cama al suelo.

Morphine: XD

-¿Qué pasó? -miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aun estaba en su habitación- ¡Maldita hada! ¿Qué esperas para concederme mi deseo?

Morphine: o.ô

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? (ò.ó) Te pedí que me hicieras rey del mundo.

Morphine: O.o?

-HAZME REY DEL MUNDO CARAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -gritó sacudiendo al pequeña jaula dejando a la pobre Morphine toda mareada.

Morphine: #.#

-¡Maldita sea! BUTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRS...

-¿Si Eric? -preguntó el rubiecito acudiendo rápidamente al llamado.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a esta hada?

-Eeeeee... no sé. Quizás esté cansada o algo -dijo para después comerse un poco del helado que había traido- O a lo meeeejor no puede cumplir esa clase de deseos.

-(ò.ó) ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora para qué puta mare voy a tener un hada que no me puede hacer rey del mundo?

-Pupues entonces ¿yo le puedo pedir un deseo? -le preguntó.

-ESO NO.

-Vamos... sólo quiero pedirle un Play Station 2. Mi papá no me quiero comprar porque dice que eso corrompe la mente -pidió medio triste Butters

-Tú sólo te las pasas pensado en videojuegos, que acaso no puedes dedicarte a otra cosa como... -entonces el gordo empieza a recordar la bochornosa derrota que sufrio ante Timmy- ¡AJÁ LO TENGO!

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un buen deseo -y miró a Morphine amenazadoramente- Escucha hada buena para nada: Yo tu amo y señor te ordena que me conviertas en... en... EL REY DEL ARCADE.

Por supuesto que esto dejó más confundida a la hadita rosada.

-(ò.ó) HAZ LO QUE TE PEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Ahora Morphine ya empezaba a perder la paciencia de tanto estar escuchando esos constantes gritos provenientes de un niño tan repulsivo y mimado como es Eric Cartman. Así que, ¡qué más da!, decidio complacer lo que le pedía aunque ni ella misma sabía que de qué diablos se trataba todo ese asunto. Se levantó entonces, cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos e hizo un rápido movimiento hacia adelante con la cabeza, al estilo de "Mi Bella Genio".

-¿Qué, eso es todo? -preguntó Cartman.

El hada levantó el pulgar derecho en señal de afirmación.

-¡Chévere! -saltó el seboso niño en señal de alegría- Ahora ese maldito minusválido de Timmy no podrá ganar JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

-¿Y yo ya puedo pedir mi deseo? -preguntó inocentemente Butters.

-Ya te dijo que todavía no, aun debo saber si esta hada hizo lo correcto -dijo para después salir junto con su compañero fuera de la habitación y cuando estuvo en la puerta miró al hada y dijo:- Ahora tú te quedrás aquí encerrada y tú Butters, te quedarás vigilando que nada malo suceda, y si es necesario te quedarás hasta la noche.

-Oh qué bien, una pijamada (n.n)

-(¬.¬) Sí, como tú digas.

Y cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, dejando prisionera a la pequeña hada, quien se puso a mirar hacia la ventana (también cerrada), mientras lloraba por su libertad negada y por la lejanía de su verdadero dueño.

Por otro partte, en la casa de Stan, los shamanes se dedicaban a pasara el rato, Yoh y Ryu se ocuparon en ayudar en las labores domésticas a la mamá de Stan, como una forma de pago por el hospedaje y la comida. Lyserg, en cambio se mantenía preocupado por el paradero de su querida hada.

-Morphine... ¿Dónde estarás?

Y en la sala, Horo y Ren se hallaban viendo televisión. El Show de Terrence y Phillip para ser más exactos.

-_Hey Terrence_

-_¿Si Phillip?_

-_¿No hueles algo extraño?_

-_¿Cómo a qué?_

-_Algo como... como... como... A PEDO (PRUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF)_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD -se reía el ainu tumbandose al suelo.

-(u.u) ¡Qué asco! (¬.¬) ¿Cómo puede darte risa semejante estupidez?

-JAJAJAJAJA... Es que... JAJAJAJA... le estaba preguntado... JAJAJA... y luego... JAJAJAJAJA... se tira un pedo.

-Maldita televisión norteamericana.

-En eso equivocas tiburocín, esta serie es canadiense.

-De todas formas, canadiense o norteamericana sigue siendo una porquería.

-(¬.¬) Ay sí tú... ¿y los chinos hacen mejores programas?

-Para tu información los chinos producen más de un centenar de series de televisión al año y mejores películas que esos bodrios hollywoodenses.

-¡Qué listo es señorito! -dijo Bazon saliendo de la nada.

-(¬.¬) Bazon...

-Perdón, me tengo que esconder para que no me vean tal como usted me lo ordenó -y haciendo una reverencia se fue.

-Oooooooohhhhh... ya se terminó el programa (ó.ò) -decía un triste Horo al ver en la pantalla los créditos- Y yo que quería ver más cosas bonitas XD

-Creo que lo del matrimonio con esa tal Shelly te afectó.

-Pues... de hecho... lo he pensado muy bien... -dijo con seriedad el peliazulado, cosa que sorprendió a Ren- Pienso que tal vez no era tan mala la idea de estar casado.

-¿En serio? (o.ô)

-No, que va... Te la creiste XD -le respondió burlonamente mientras se iba a la cocina.

-(¬.¬#) Maldito pendejo... -maldijo el chino, pero luego cuando se retiró su amigo, miró a todos lados y al darse cuenta que se hallaba solo, agarró el control remoto y empezó a cambiar de canales- Nada... aburrido... estúpido... no lo entiendo... ¿Acaso en este país no transmiten Sakura Card Captor?

Ya aburrido de cambiar los canales, optó por apagar el aparato, luego se levantó para ir a la cocina a beber algo (leche para ser precisos). Y justo cuando estaba por llegar la puerta, se encontró con el abuelo de Stan que venía desde el pasillo.

-¡Hey tú muchacho! -le llamó el anciano acercándose hacia él en su silla de ruedas.

-¿Si qué desea? -preguntó tranquilamente el chino.

-¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi nietecito?

-Sí -contestó Ren.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Mmmmmmmm... ya pues, lo que usted diga.

-Mátame.

Ren se quedó estático al escuchar lo que dijo el anciano. Y después de esos momentos de extraña conmoción, preguntó aun algo dudoso-: (ô.o) ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Dije que me mataras.

-Oiga, disculpe... -trató de hablar- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-No, no estoy bien... -dijo el viejo algo fastidiado- Tengo mal de Parkinson, diabetes, hemorroides, tuberculosis, soy paralítico, debo ir al baño cada 20 minutos y estoy harto de esta vida de mierda. Por eso quiero que me mates ¡Carajo!

-(ò.ó) Pero... pero... ¿Qué se ha creido? Yo no puedo hacer algo así.

-(ò.ó) ¡Mierda! Te estoy pidiendo que me mates. ¡MÁTAME HIJO DE PUTA!

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Entiendame bien señor: Yo no puedo matar a un anciano indefenso, eso va en contra de las costumbres de la Dinastía Tao.

-¿Tao? ¿Eres chino?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque los chinos son sólo una sarta de maricones comunistas que sólo se dedican a cocinar y vender productos de tercera mano.

-(ò.ó) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

-Mirenme mirenme -decía el anciano burlonamente mientras se jalaba los ojos- Yo soy chinito chiquito qué quele uste'.

-(ò.ó) ¡MALDITO VIEJO PESTILENTE! AHORA JURO QUE LO MATO.

Ren se preparaba para matar al anciano, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por la repentina aparición de Lyserg, que vió la escena y rápidamente corrió a sujetar de los brazos a su enfurecido amigo.

-¡Ren espera! Controlate, es sólo un anciano.

-Suéltame suéltame, que quiero hacerlo picadillo.

-Es sólo un anciano ¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... Tú también sentirías lo mismo si se burlara de los ingleses.

-Ah verdad... Esos ingleses... -volvió a hablar el abuelo- Con su ridícula hora del té, narizones y acento de mierda. Ni que hablar de esos grupetes como Coldplay con sus voces de niñitas y esos traumados de Radiohead.

Ahora esta vez Lyserg era el que se quedó estático, y luego de un rato soltó a Ren y habló-: Sabes una cosa: Mejor hay que matarlo entre los dos ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto -le contestó su amigo.

Y cuando los dos se disponía a asesinar al abuelo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de un solo tirón tumbando a ambos chicos al piso inconscientes.

-Ren, Lyserg ¿Dónde están? -era Yoh, quien los buscaba- Reeeeeeen, Lyseeeeeeeerg -siguió llamándolos sin darse cuenta que los estaba pisoteando.

-LYYYYYYYYYYYYYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERG -gritó Ryu al ver a su amigo en el suelo, corrió hacia él en su ayuda (pisando a Ren de paso)- ¿Qué le han hecho mi Lyserg? (T.T)

-¿Qué pasó qué pasó? -preguntó Horo Horo llegando a la estancia (también pisando al chino).

-Parece que Lyserg sufrió un desmayo o algo -dijo Yoh.

-Ah ya... Esteee... ¿Y dónde está Ren? -preguntó el ainu, hasta que después miró hacia abajo- ¡Oh miren! Encontré a Ren (n.n)

-Felicidades -dijo sarcásticamente el shaman de China desde el suelo- Ahora quítate antes que yo mismo te quite a pedazos.

-Alejense todos -dijo Ryu- Voy a darle respiración boca a boca a Lyserg.

-YA ME DESPERTÉ -gritó el inglés levantándose justo cuando Ryu estaba milímetros de su boca.

-Qué bueno que están bien, porque venimos a avisarles que ya debemos salir -dijo Yoh.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué malditos pendejos? ¿Acaso estoy pintado? -dijo enfadado el abuelo de Stan.

-(n.n) ¡Qué anciano tan simpático jijiji!

-Cállate hijo de puta y mátame.

-Abuelo, por favor deja de molestar a nuestros invitados -dijo el padre de Stan llegando y llevando al anciano.

-Es hora de tu lavado estomacal -dijo dulcemente la señora madre.

-No, sueltenme, no quiero eso, quiero que me maten. ¡MATENME! ¡LES PAGARÉ LO QUE QUIERAN!

-Parece que entablaron una buena amistad con ese amable anciano -les dijo Yoh a Lyserg y a Ren, pero éstos sólo lo vieron con caras de enojo.

-Ya qué... vallamonos de aquí cuanto antes a Morphine -sugirió el chino de ojos dorados a punto de perder la paciencia.

Cuando esto ocurría dentro de la casa, afuera en el jardín cubierto de nieve, Stan jugaba con Milly, con quien ya había hecho amistad.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu perrito? -preguntó sonriente Milly.

-Se llama Sparky -contestó Stan un poco sonrojado.

-¿Y sabe hacer trucos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sparky, ven aquí.

El perro obedeció y rápidamente estuvo al lado de su amo.

-Rueda.

El perrito se puso en la nieve y empezó a rodar.

-Hazte el muerto.

Se echó de espaldas figiendose muerto.

-¡Bien! Ahora la pata.

Y entonces se fue por un momento para luego regresar con un pañuelo rosado y con la boca cubierta con lapiz labial.

-(ò.ó) ¡Coño! Eso no, perro gay. Te dije que me dieras la pata, no que vinieras como "pato".

-Jajajajajajaja... Tu perrito es muy gracioso Stan (n.n)

-(u.u) Mmmmmm... Sí... creo... -dijo algo enfadado el niño, aunque luego de ver a Milly divertirse por las ocurrencias del can, él tampoco aguantó las ganas de reir.

Fue entonces que su atención se dirigió hacia la casa, de donde salían Yoh y sus amigos.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿A dónde van? -preguntó Stan.

-Puessss... verás... -trataba de mentir el castaño- (n.n) Vamos a pasear por ahí, a ver si encontramos algo divertido.

-Y nosotros también podemos ir, Principe Lyserg.

-Lo siento Milly, pero sólo podemos ir nosotros solos.

-Oigan miren, ¡Qué perrito tan kawaii! -exclamó Ryu al ver a Sparky.

-(O.o?) ¿Por qué ese perro tiene un pañuelo rosado? -preguntó el ainu.

-(¬.¬) ¿Y por qué me ve de esa forma tan rara? -preguntó Ren.

-(n.n) Creo que le caes bien jijijiji...

-(u.u#) Mejor vamonos de aquí antes que sienta ganas de terminar lo que quería hacerle a ese viejo de allá adentro.

-De acuerdo. ¡Todos en marcha! -indicó Yoh como si de un grupo de exploradores se trataran.

Se alejaron del lugar, dejando solos otra vez a Stan y a Milly.

-No sé, pero creo que me ocultan algo... -dijo la niña- Iré tras ellos.

-Pero Milly...

-Perdona Stan, pero debo seguir al príncipe Lyserg -le dijo a Stan, quien por algún motivo se sintió mal por la forma en que se refería al chico inglés.

-MILLY NO... ESPERA... -gritó pero ya la niña se había adelantado- Bueno, qué más da... ¡HEY PAPÁ!

-¿Si hijo? -preguntó su padre desde la ventana.

-Iré con mis amigos, ya vuelvo.

-Pero Stan, no crees que sea peligroso, fíjate en tu herida.

-No te preocupes sólo será por una hora nada más.

-Está bien, pero cuidate.

-Claro... Vamos Sparky -y se fue seguido de su fiel mascota.

Después el señor Marsh se sentó a ver la televisión y en ese mismo momento estaban transmitiendo el noticiero.

-_Estas son las últimas noticias ocurridas hasta el presente momento_ -dijo el comentarista- _La policía de South Park acaba de terminar la recolección de pistas referentes a las asesinas del pequeño menor de edad, Kenny McCormick. A continuación mostraremos los retratos de estas prófugas de la ley recopilados por las declaraciones de algunos testigos..._

Acto seguido aparecieron en pantalla los rostros en blanco y negro de Sharona, Elly, Lily y Sally, aunque con alteraciones que las hacían lucir como psicópatas, mientras el reportero describía cada detalle físico de ellas:- _La primera, al parecer la cabecilla de la banda, es rubia y de atuendo anticuado, la siguiente es de cabello castaño con una coleta a la derecha, la tercera usa anteojos y viste como colegiala, y la última es pelirroja con ropas oscuras, según nos informan ésta ya tiene antecedentes criminales._

-¡Cielos! Ojalá que las atrapen -dijo el papá de Stan.

¿Y qué pasó con las Lily's? Pues hay que ver...

-¡Maldita carcacha de mierda! -maldecía Sharona a los cuatro vientos.

-Sally, por favor apúrate en reparar el auto -suplicaba Lily.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo -decía su compañera.

Después de una hora de escape y persecusión, las cuatro chicas habían logrado salir de South Park, pero lamentablemente el motor de su auto se averió, por lo tanto tuvieron que empujarlo fuera del camino hasta esconderlo entre unos matorrales, a salvo de aquellas patrullas policía que las buscaban.

-No debimos esforzar el auto de esa manera -dijo Elly.

-Era necesario -dijo una enfurecida Sharona- Si no la policía nos hubiera atrapado y qué cosas nos hubieran hecho.

-Lógico. Nos hubieran mandado a la prisión de mujeres por asesinar a un menor de edad -dijo la chica de lentes.

-Y ahí nos pondrían a hacer trabajos forzados -decía la lider.

-Pero eso no es todo -continuo Lily-: Estaríamos a merced de quién sabe Dios que depravados guardias.

-Y compartiriamos celda con reclusas hambrientas de carne fresca -dijo Sharona bastante asustada.

Estos comentarios asustaron a Elly, pero tratando de conservar la calma les dijo-: Chicas, tranquilas no creo que sea tan terrible eso de la cárcel.

Por supuesto sus palabras sólo provocaron disgusto a las otras dos.

-Hoy en día ya no debe haber esa clase de abusos en prisión ¿no? Además recuerden que Sally ya estuvo recluida antes -señalando a la pelirroja- (n.n) Vamos Sally, cuéntanos: eso no es tan terrible ¿verdad?

La chica miró dulcemente a su compañera esperando una respuesta. Segundos después lo que recibió de parte de ella fue una mirada asesina medio satánica, que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Creo que mejor me callo -habló la chica casi como un chillido de ratón.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Elly -dijo su lider- ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-Que llamaran al Ejército.

-(u.u) Ya Lily no exageres.

-No exagero, miren todas -señalando hacia la carretera.

Lo que vieron fue una carabana de camiones militares, tanques, lanzatorpedos, autobuses repletos de soldados armados hasta los dientes y unos cuantos helicópteros surcando los aires.

Sharona tragó saliva, y con los labios temblando les dijo a sus amigas:- Chicas... creo que estamos en problemas.

Mientras tanto en Japón...

-_...Y hasta este momento en Estados Unidos, las fuerzas militares han comenzado a movilizarse al pequeño pueblo de South Park, lugar se ha convertido en el blanco de la atención mundial a raíz de los atentados ocasionados por terroristas... terroristas judíos. Continuaremos informando más detalles en el noticiero de las 9.00_

Anna apagó el televisor. Ya desde hacía tiempo tuvo un extraño presentimiento referente a Yoh y sus amigos. Y el ver las noticias en televisión confirmaron que este presentimiento, aumentando su preocupación, a pesar de seguir con su rostro y mirada inmutable.

-Señorita Anna... -dijo Tamao entrando a la sala- El joven Manta ya está aquí... de nuevo.

-(-.-) Buenos días Anna... -saludó el pequeño cabezón medio dormido- No me digas que esa gotera no te deja dormir.

-No, esta vez no... -le contestó- Esta vez es algo mucho más importante.

-(-.-) ¿Más importante que hacerme venir desde mi casa a las 5 de la madrugada sólo para reparar el lavadero?

-(¬.¬) ¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó amenazadoramente la rubia itako.

-No, nada -contestó nervioso el chico.

-Bien...

En ese momento sonó el telefono...

-Aló, Pensión Asakura... -contestó Tamao- Señorita Anna, es la señora Kino -y le pasó el auricular.

-¿Sí aló?... Sí señora, he visto las noticias... Por supuesto haremos lo necesario para ubicarlo... gracias -y colgó.

Luego Anna se quedó en silencio frente al aparato telefónico, hasta que después habló.

-Tamao, ve y trae tu tablilla de adivinación.

-De inmediato.

-Anna ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Manta con cierta preocupación.

-Escucha Manta... -empezó a hablarle la rubia- Parece ser que Yoh corre un grave peligro en esa ciudad llamada South Park, por lo tanto debemos encontrarlo y enviarle ayuda cuanto antes.

-¡Dios mio! Yoh está en problemas... Anna, por favor dime ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

-Por eso te llame -dijo Anna mirando fijamente al joven Oyamada.

En ese momento Manta también tuvo un extraño presentimiento, pues aquella mirada que le mandaba la chica de negro no podía significar nada bueno.

Continuará...

* * *

_The morning bell  
The morning bell  
Light another candle and  
Releeeeeeeeeeeease me...  
Releeeeeeeeeeeease me..._

Me olvidé aclararles sobre la diferencia de horarios entre Estados Unidos y Japón. Mientras en el país del Tío Sam son las 3 pm., en el país nipón serían casi las 8 am., o sea 7 horas de diferencia. Por eso cuando Manta se refiere al asunto de la gotera, se refiere a lo que ocurrió en capítulo 9, cuando Anna tiene la sensación de que alguien hablaba de ella. Y sobre la novela "Todo sobre Eva", puessssssss... digamos que hay ciertas novelas que transmiten a muy tempranas horas.

Ya vieron ustedes que Cartman apareció por fin, y esta vez se encuentra coludido con Butters y Peyote. El siguiente capítulo aparecera Opacho y también las Hannagumi, que en anteriores capítulos las había dejado casi olvidadas (n.n U). También surgiran nuevas alianzas que ocasionaran serios problemas a los shamanes.

Saludos y agradecimientos a Loconexion, lyry Ylonen Tomori, F-LoVeR, aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy', Sailor-chan, Haine Asakura y Jawg.

Recuerden que ahora contesto los reviews de otra manera, perdonenme pero es para no buscar más problemas con los administradores.

Perdonenme además que no pueda seguir de actualizando este fic tan a menudo. Aun tengo otros fics que he dejado casi incompletos y además debo resolver asuntos en la universidad, motivo por el cual no podré subir el siguiente capítulo sino dentro de 30 días. Comprendanme que debo culminar mis estudios cuanto antes para así tener un trabajo decente.

Lo siento, sorry, gomen, ¿en qué idioma más puedo pedirles disculpas?

saQhra


End file.
